Last Son Of Eva
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: Shinji gets the powers of Superman. See how in this tale of adventure, romance and secrets that will change his life, and how all this seems to connect to an event that happened a long time ago. Shinji is still Shinji, powers or not. Please R&R thanks
1. Things Change

In this story, Shinji will be narrating everything that goes on. For he is telling us the story Except for character dialogues and the short texts after it. This should make for a good read but I must warn you, and lots may already know, my use of the tenses is poor, As far as I can tell, I have wrote it pretty much in present tense, I know I know, presence tense doesn't always make for a good story but it's the only way that comes with a small bit of ease to me. So anything written in past tense should be like that because it has to be. But hey, shit happens. edit: Strangly enough, all chapter after this are written in, I hope, past tense. I don't know how it happened but it did, but it is actually better for the story that way.

Shinji gets the powers of Superman. See how in this tale of adventure, romance and secrets that will change his life, and how all this seems to connect to an event that happened a long time ago. Shinji is still Shinji, powers or not. Please R&R thanks. The pairing A&S

Disclaimer: You all know what goes here.

* * *

**  
Last Son Of Eva**

I have been having these strange dreams ... well I say strange but that's a normal thing to me. I guess you could say the dreams were happy, and left me with a feeling of freedom. Rapture is a good word to describe it. It's a little hard for me to understand these dreams. I always see myself floating, either just above my bed or just outside the apartment... and yet it holds no fear for me. It feels perfectly natural. Lately though the dreams have been a little different. I now find myself floating in the clouds, they feel cool to the touch as my hands and feet brushing against them. What's really strange about the dreams is that it's always night and nothing much changes. Even recurring dreams have some major differences when you have them. So why are mine always mostly the same?

"Hey Shinji! Come on! The bell has rang." Toji calls to Shinji.

Time for class and another boring lecture about second impact. It wouldn't be so bad if the teacher would actually tell us something useful. We all know what life was like before second impact and yet he always goes on about it, it's very depressing how people wont forget about the past ... like I'm one to talk.

I drift in and out of reality like I always do in class. I'm just swapping one boredom for the other but it helps to make the day move faster.

"Psst! Shinji! Take a look at this." Kensuke says getting ready to throw his cam corder.

Kensuke throws me his cam corder and I catch it only something different happens then I would expect. I don't know why but when I caught it is sort of got crushed. I look to Kensuke with shook all over my face. He looks like he was about to break out in tears and he would have if Asuka hadn't started laughing out loud. Perhaps she will be in a good mood for the rest of the day after witnessing that and hopefully leave me alone.

But how did I do that? How did I crush Kensukes cam corder? Did I even do that? Is this just some joke Toji and Kensuke are playing on me? From the way Kensuke is lovingly picking up the LCD screen, and other pieces that fell off, I don't think so.

"Shinji ... how ... why?"

What can I tell him? What should I tell him? I don't know what happened. "Kensuke ... I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I have no idea how it happened." From the tears I can see forming behind I glasses, I really wish he would just tell me the whole thing is a joke. I do what I always do in situations like this. I ran.

Before long I find myself standing at a cliff edge over looking the city. And I have no idea how I got here so quickly. I'm not a fast runner and even a trained athlete couldn't do what I have just done in twenty minutes. What is happening to me? Does this have something to do with me breaking kensuke's cam corder? Or does it have something to do with my dreams? Are they all connected? It's probably best I don't think about it. But as my foot slips and I fall down the cliff, hitting any intruding piece of rock that gets in my way, the ability to fly would have been very useful. But something is odd about all this. I can feel the impacts of every rock I hit but I feel no pain. I'm twisting, turning in all directing after every rock I hit. Some I even hit head first and yet no pain or sense of being stunned about them impacts.

The last rock I hit turns me up right and I finally hit the ground feet first. But I don't fall over. I just stand there. My clothes all torn up, but no broken bones, no shooting pains, not a single scratch anywhere. This was all a little to much for me. I faint.

I must be dreaming again. I'm surrounded by clouds. The moon is so big it feels like I could touch it. But there never a moon in my dreams, and I have a feeling of being higher then I have been before. The clouds are below me now and I'm still going higher. I feel a little cold now and the sky is getting black, so very black.

I wake up in my bed, still in my torn clothes. I have no idea how I got here, though I know Misato will want an explanation. She can see straight through me when I lie. And telling her I don't know how I got home, and the truth on how my clothes got tattered won't work either. I may get lucky, Misato could have worked late.

I get out of bed and hide my clothes. I look around the house in nothing but my boxers and I did get lucky. Misato wasn't home. But there was a note from Asuka on the table. All it said was I am dead. She probably had to make her own dinner and was upset about it. I don't blame her for that, her cooking isn't much better the Misatos'.

I quickly get showered, dressed made an apology meal for Asuka just as she walks into the kitchen rubbing one eye. Kensuke and Toji say Asuka isn't cute, but they don't get to see her in the morning. Her defences are weakest in the morning and stay like that for a while if no one gets on her nerves. She won't admit it but she must feel really comfortable around me and Misato.

Just as I expected, Asuka ignored me while she ate her breakfast, though as I slowly at mine, I caught every time she looked up at me. She looked conflicted on whether she should ask about last night or just drop it as it would ruin the meal and calm atmosphere. She didn't notice me for some reason and I'm sure I was looking right at her. But whatever the reason I'm just happy that that Asuka didn't get angry.

Asuka left after the meal, after a wash and getting dressed. I don't know where she went but I had other worries. I had to get Kensuke a new cam corder.

* * *

Please be honest with your reviews. If you have any ideas for what I can start the next chapter with then please say, the more ideas I get the faster I can start writing and post the next chapter.


	2. I'm Hearing And Seeing Things

Thanks for all the reviews. And thanks for the ideas gunman. I hope I used them well.

One thing I have to point out to everyone, although Shinji will/does have all the powers of Superman, he isn't Superman. Shinji is the reluctant hero, and I don't want to lose that. I want Shinji to stay Shinji as much as possible.

Disclaimer: You all know what goes here.

* * *

**Chapter 2. I'm Hearing And Seeing Things**

I tried looking all over the city for a good cam corder for Kensuke. But I had no luck. I did the next best things though. It's Monday and I'm sitting at my desk, my nerves are on edge after the strange things that have been happening to me. I have had to be real careful with everything I do. I can't move quickly as I tend to pick up speed at an alarming rate. I can't put strength into almost anything I do in fear that I will break it. But at least I don't have to worry about getting hurt. Asuka attacked me several times over the weekend, I had to act like her attacks hurt. But none of them did.

"Hey Shinji. About last week when you broke my camera..."

Kensuke still looked torn up about his camera, I can't say I blame him. That camera was his life. But I can cheer him up. I hope anyway. I unzip my bag and notice Kensuke eyeing it rather expectingly. He knows what I'm like. If I break I pay or replace it. I just hope he likes it. I take out a cam corder a little bigger and more warn looking the Kensuke's one. Kensuke doesn't look happy.

"What's that supposed to be?"

I think quickly, which seems to be an easy thing as hundreds of possible excuses come to mind. But I can only choose one, and really it was the best one I could use. "This is one of Nerv's cam corders. I took it out a storage room. It looks rough but that's because it's seen action. I don't even know what's on the memory." At what I just said, Kensuke's attitude changed. He looked sceptical as he picked it the camera and examined it. He looks at the Nerv logo then opened the LCD screen and hit the play. I don't know what he saw but it made him happy.

"Shinji! You are the greatest!"

Hearing that felt good. I like being praised. Even if I did steal to get it. But Kensuke is not safe with such a device that may hold sensitive information. "Kensuke, keep it down. If Nerv finds out you have that they will take it back." Kensuke does what I expected he would. He grabs a compass from his desk and uses it to rip the Nerv logo off. He then shoves it in his bag before sitting down and looking inconspicuous. Shame it makes him look like he's up to something. Now I just have to worry about Gym.

Something else has been bothering me. My ears. I can hear things that I know I shouldn't. What I hear isn't clear though, unless it's being shouted at me. Like for me to run faster on the track. So I do so, everything is fine until I notice that I'm in the lead. Not by much but Toji isn't happy with me. I can almost hear him muttering under his breath. As I look back I quickly realise that it was a mistake. I pick up more speed and miss the bum on the track. I leave the ground for about twenty feet before crashing down hard. The others run by me not looking back, though I can hear them trying to laugh through their tired breaths.

I have to be more careful, I can't slip up or people will notice something, not that Kensuke and Toji already haven't. Everyone else has ignored the strange things I have been showing but Kensuke and Toji haven't. If anything they seem to be watching me to see what else I will do. My paranoia is bad enough without those two always looking in my direction. Though if there is anyone I would want to know my powers it would be them two. As I look around the locker room, my eyes blur when I look at the wall, which happens to have the girls locker room on the other side. I blink and rub my eyes, in hopes of ridding them eyes of the blurriness. But it only gets worse, for a second anyway. I keep looking at my hand and I see it but also I see the veins and bones. I see it all clearly and it scares me. I put down my hand and jump at the lockers while still looking at the wall, or through it at the case is now.

I slump down the slightly body imprinted lockers, from the force of me hitting them, looking through the wall into the girls locker room. I feel like Kensuke does when he finds a way to sneak a small recording camera into the girls room. The sight is something no man would say no to, being of similar age that is. Most of the girls are only in there panties and bras. All white and without patterns. It is a very pleasing sight but what I saw next was better in a way. It is Asuka wearing her light blue panties and bra. I don't know when I did it but I am now up against the wall trying to get a better view of Asuka. I have to admit this is something I have wanted to see for a long time.

I have never really paid much attention to Asuka's bras, not that I would know much about them anyway but I'm confused about what she pulled out of it. She took out two foam pads, one from each cup. I guess they were for comfort but they look rather chunky. I would have liked to watch longer but I'm pushed aside by Toji who gets where I was and looks for the peep hole he thought I was looking through. Naturally he give me an odd look as he finds none. But for some reason he doesn't question me about what I was doing. He just puts his arm around me and walk me to the door for the rest of Gym. My little break is over it seems.

School ends like it always does, only this time me and Kensuke waiting for Toji at the front gate. He has cleaning duty and is doing his best to get away from the class rep. I can see him through the building being chased though one of the second stories corridors. I have to do my best not to laugh but I can also hear quite clearly now what Hikari is shouting at Toji. I never though that she knew such colourful words, or would ever use them. That must be Asuka having a negative effect on her. Or to Asuka, a positive effect. I loose concentration when I pick up the sound of a fast paced heart beat followed by shallows breathing that someone is trying to keep hidden. It gets louder as the person gets near though I have a feeling they are still some distance from me. I hear a small thud then a very familiar German phrase. My fears drop at that knowing that it's only Asuka snaking up on me in an attempt to scare me. I hope that fall didn't hurt her.

I let her get close before spoiling all her fun. "Hey Asuka." I turn to face her as Kensuke steps back in shook and fear. She looks a little angry ... or hurt.

"How did you know I was sneaking up behind you?"

Again my mind went into overdrive to think up an excuse as to how I would know. And I say the most logical thing as it comes to mind. "I could smell your perfume when you got close," I say this while scratching my arm, the last place she punched me. I do this in the hopes she will realise that I'm still hurting. Well If she could hurt me now this is. Sometimes it works, sometimes it don't. It does this time. Asuka looks thoughtful for a second before accepting that to be the reason as to why it didn't work. I'm glad she didn't realise she was down wind from me.

"Hey here comes Toji!"

I turn to see what Kensuke is shouting just as Toji gets to us. He grabs Kensuke, makes a swipe at me but misses. He doesn't have time to try again as Hikari kicks open a door and leans out panting. Toji legs it dragging Kensuke behind him. Probably the best idea as Asuka looked ready to hold Toji down for Hikari. I should have left with them when I had the chance but I waited to long. Asuka grabs my arm and drag's me to the door. She then tells Hikari in a sweet voice that I just volunteered to do Toji's clean up. Hikari says how much she appreciates it. In my usual manner I say it's no problem. I heard Asuka mutter the words 'door mat' before walking off with Hikari. It's an accurate description, though it hurts that Asuka would say it. Even after all the nasty things she say to me. Why do I care so much about what she thinks of me?

* * *

Please be honest with your reviews. If you have any ideas for what I can start the next chapter with then please say, the more ideas I get the faster I can start writing and post the next chapter. 


	3. A Sneeze Too Many

Thanks for all the reviews.  
Disclaimer: You all know what goes here.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Sneeze Too Many**

I can't say that I was tired after cleaning up the classroom and walking all the way back to Misatos' apartment. Ever since those dreams I have felt full of energy and that feeling feels strongest when I'm outside when it's sunny. When I did get in, Asuka was waiting for me and looking ready to rip my head off for reasons unknown. She made me do Toji's clean up so she knew I would be late home, which also makes me late to do the cooking. Not that Asuka will figure that out.

She thrusts a piece of paper at me then stomps off before I can read it. It's in funny looking Kanji but I manage to make something out of it. It's something about food, house supplies and not forgetting about the laundry. And it hits me, this isn't Asukas' hand writing. It's Misatos' when she reaches her drinking limit, then exceeds it. Asuka must have know in some way what the note was. If I have trouble reading this then Asuka would have almost no chance of reading it.

Asuka saved me the trouble of entering her room to get the her used clothes. She put them all in a hamper and put it outside her door. She opens her door just as I pick up the hamper, she flicks the hamper lid up so I it hits me in the face. She closes the lid and leaves me some parting words of 'don't do anything perverted with my underwear'. She knows I won't but still feels I will. At time s I found myself wondering if someone had ever done such a thing. It would explain why she has troubles trusting me.

Hitting my face with the hampers lid left my nose a little twitchy. For reasons unknown, I knew I should do everything I could from not sneezing, but of course when you try not to, you end up doing it anyway. So I sneezed. Apart from the sonic boom sound it made, which was strangely nice to hear, I saw flying bras, panties and other clothing everywhere. Not something you see everyday and I'm sure someone will be having a field day because of this. But then it dawns on me. I look down and my fears were confirmed. The hamper was missing it's lid and it was empty.

Why does this have to happen to me? Asuka will kill me if she ever finds out this happened, if she believed this happened. She will think I just sold all her clothes. I have to rush everywhere, which is not so hard now. I do my best to be everywhere just as the clothes hit the ground or before they do. Sometime I have to grab them out of peoples hands and luckily they didn't see me. I guess it's not all bad having these powers. Apart from the damage I cause when I run through wall, knocking over cars, people and trees and generally fright people as they feel a violent wind blow by.

I got all that I could of Asukas' stuff and rushed back to the apartment and got to work on the clothes. For some reason Asuka came down to the apartment laundry room shortly after I started. She brought her small portable TV and a few magazines. It's nice to have her here, even if she isn't talking. But why is she here? She doesn't want to keep me company. I don't think she's lonely, she tries to avoid me and Misato and spends most of her time in her room. She must just be checking up to make sure I'm not doing anything to her clothes. But why now?

I feel tired while waiting for the clothes to wash and dry. Just sitting here with nothing to do but watch Asukas' portable TV. Though a news report wakes me up a little. It seems I may have done more damage then I thought while running around the city. It's not easy to run at that speed while turning or tying to stop. I made a lot of building structurally unstable, I put at least thirty people in the hospital, I destroyed seven cars and two buses and at the moment they don't even have an estimate into what everything will cost to repair.

After seeing that I don't feel well. It's one thing for me to hurt people when I am in the Eva, they should all be in the shelters so it's not my fault if they are not and get hurt. But this wasn't an Angel attack, this was me fearing Asuka. And really that's nothing to fear for me now, though I guess these new abilities haven't changed who I am all that much. My face must have been white or something because Asuka took notice of me.

"Shinji? ... Is something wrong?"

Those are actually the first words Asuka has said to while being in here. I don't give her an answer, though it wasn't really needed. She just took one quick glance at the TV and shrugged.

"It's not an Angel attack stupid. Stop your worrying."

I watch her sit down and get comfortable again. I shouldn't have done this as my eyes travelled down her body to her leg. This isn't the first time I've done such a thing, and probably not the last. I just can't help but look at Asuka. Even when she's not trying, she manages to look so beautiful. I want to look up at her again, but I see a red mark on her sock on her left leg. When I don't try to use these powers of mine they seem to come easily. Like now when i can see only trough one layer of her clothing. I see a long shallow cut up her leg that has been poorly bandaged. This must of happened when Asuka fell not so long ago.

"You better remover your eyes Baka!"

I jump a little in fright, not surprising really. Most men do just from the sound of her voice. She puts her head back in her magazine but I can tell she's angry. But I can't worry abut that. Asukas' legs needs seeing to. I grab the First Aid kit from the wall and with out warning Asuka, which was a big mistake that I of all people should of know to avoid, pull up her school skirt enough to see the poorly bandaged cut. Asuka kicks me hard, though I don't feel any pain, in the head causing me to fall back. But Asuka doesn't stop there, not after such an unforgivable act as pulling up her skirt. She would have attacked again but she tried to kick me with her good leg, which caused her to fall from putting all her weight on her left leg. Before she can move I intercept her and explain my actions, something I should of done from the very beginning.

"Asuka, I wasn't trying to do anything perverted. I... I was just trying to get at the cut on your leg. It needs to be properly seen to." I could tell she still wanted to hit me, I could see it in her eyes but also I saw a little fear. And I have never seen that from Asuka. She is always so proud, brave and forceful. She knows what she wants and how to get it. These powers would be better off being hers.

The conflict in her eyes fades as she sticks her leg out and pulls her skirt tightly between her legs, to prevent me from looking at her panties. I work quickly on her leg as I know Asuka isn't liking this. It's not the cut that is upsetting her, though every time I wipe the cut with an antiseptic wipe she flinches, or cover it with a bandage that causes her to inhale sharply from the pain, but rather that she's has to rely on me to help her. I know I'm not anything like her but even she needs help. What is it that has caused her to think that she doesn't need help? I can understand her not wanting my help but there are better people then me and they can do so much but she doesn't even want there help. I guess it is something I will never know.

When I finished and moved away from Asuka she spent a minute examining her leg. I wasn't looking for a thank you or anything like that from Asuka, I know that such a thing was asking to much . Or so I thought. She got up and collected her things while I went about taking the dry clothes from the dryer and replacing them with the wet ones from the washing machine. I could hear her lingering at the doorway, probably contemplating on what she can do. Before long though I heard her whisper a word before leaving. She said thank you...

* * *

Please be honest with your reviews. Any ideas would to helpful. Thanks to all. 


	4. Seeing Red

Thanks for the review. You know who you are. lol  
Disclaimer: You all know what goes here.

* * *

Summery of what has happened so far: Toji and Kensuke are suspicious about the changes happening to Shinji but like true friends are keeping it to themselves and will keep Shinjis' secret. Though Shinji doesn't know it, Asuka does know something it different with Shinji. Her attacks on him hurt her as Shinji is like a brick wall when struck. Asuka also pads her bras for those that missed it in chapter 2. 

Shinjis' powers so far:  
**Super Strength**, but hasn't experimented with it.  
**Super speed** and has had some practice using it, with terrible results.  
**Super Hearing** and can use it well.  
**X-Ray Vision**, can use but so far not with much control.  
**Indestructibility **to a degree, always active, no control needed.  
**Wind breath**, used once when sneezed.  
Possible **Flight **ability though so far Shinji has had no real evidence that he can fly.  
**Quick Thinking**, this comes handy when thinking up an excuse or moving quickly to allow Shinji to see things in normal time.

Powers still to discover:

Flight  
Heat vision  
Telescopic vision  
Infra-red vision  
Microscopic vision (May not use)  
Immunity to all Earth's Viruses etc.  
Survive in space/water without air (Changes in the comic, shows, cartoons and movies)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seeing Red**

I keep asking myself the same question over and over, 'How did I get these powers?' It's a good question but I have no answer to it. I can't think of anything that may have given me these powers, not much has happened to me since coming here. I have fought five Angels, nearly died a few time but I kind of welcomed that. Though my luck has only gotten better here, or it could be worse. It all depends on how I look at it.

Since that time I bandaged Asukas' leg a week ago, she has been avoiding me more then normal and unlike Toji and Kensuke, that have been enjoying the peace, I find myself longing for her to pick on me again. I really am sad but I guess any attention is better then none. I have wanted to tell her that I was happy to bandage her leg but how do I tell her that when her thank you was barely a whisper? How do I explain that? She wouldn't believe anything I say to her ... and it's probably best that I don't try. It would be very hard for Asuka to except that I can look through things.

"Ikari you have stopped moving."

Rei always has a very blunt way of telling things. That is, she says it exactly how she sees it. "A -Ayanami, I'm sorry. I'll keep up." We are both on out way to Nerv. Rei caught up with me and has stayed by my side ever since. It's a little unnerving to say the truth, until today she would have walk on and left me. I wonder what she thinking? Or perhaps I should be asking what has she seen? Perhaps she saw something and is now curious as to what else I can do? That's a lot of question that I'm not going to get an answer for.

Though Rei hasn't noticed or wasn't showing like she noticed, I am rubbing my eyes very often. It's not that they hurt or are irritating me exactly, but they are hot today, very hot. Almost burning at the back of my eyes. And if that isn't bad enough, I swear I can hear something far away, like a humming noise. Though that noise fills me with dread ,a closer noise begs my attention. This noise is a straining noise, almost ready to break. I look around but I don't know what I'm looking for, all I see are tall buildings and any one could be making that noise.

I have kept quiet about these noises but as Rei stops and looks around I know that something isn't right. She moves a little close to which kinda makes me worry. Rei doesn't show fear, not on her face anyway, but her heart beat is a as clear as day to me now. We both start turning wildly to try and spot what what could be upsetting all our senses until we feel it. The ground beneath us tilts ever so slightly. Without thinking I grab Reis' hand and run but not with my speed, I can't risk Rei getting injured from me moving so fast. As we run, I look down, my eyes again do what they want and show me that I am running on one of the big movable plates that shift when the city submerges. It's at least a 50 meter drop to the under plating. By the way Rei is running I think she knows this as well.

The whole plate drops just before we get to the edge. I make a jump for the road and manage to grab it, Rei had the same idea and had let go of my hand as she jumped. Rei wasn't so lucky. She caught on but also banged her head. Seconds later she would have been falling to her death had I not caught her. We just dangle there as the city around us shakes from the impact of the upper plate colliding with the lower one. I know I would have lost my grip if it wasn't for the fact that I had dug my hand into the road. I pull us up quickly and lay Ayanami down and sit next to her. I can't believe we got through that. We me I can but had this happened when I didn't have powers ... It's doesn't bare thinking about. Rei deserves to live. She has done to much to die in such a way.

I don't really have time to be thinking about how that plate fell. My only concern now is getting Rei to Nerv so she can get medical treatment. The noise of the upper plate colliding with the lower one has left a ringing in my ears but it didn't stop me from hearing other noises. That plates drop has damaged much around this area and I know I have to leave this area now if I want to get Ayanami to safety. I run with some speed not enough to draw too much suspicion but not so little that I can't leave this area before something else happens. But I'm too late. A building starts drop right in front of my path and I have no way to avoid it. Everything around me slows as the heat behind my eyes, that I had forgot about, comes back with burning anger, only this time the heat is at the front of my eyes. Everything went red, like when I get so angry I just want to lash out but never do. Only when the red fades I find myself running still and the building is raining down around me in pieces, like someone had just blew it up. And the heat in my eyes is gone but I can feel something there still, just waiting to be called when I need it. But Rei needs me now.

Rei was taken off me when I got to Nerv and I was happy about that. She had started bleeding some time ago so now more then ever she needed the treatment they could provide. But everything that happened to Rei could have been prevented if I had just acted. But I hesitated like I always do. I have these gifts and I'm too afraid to use them when I need them most. What cruel irony it is that powers such as these were given to me. Anyone else would have been better suited for them. Anyone else would have used them to the full.

"You did good Shinji. Getting Rei here as fast as you did."

One thing I have come to respect about Misato is her ability bring me out of such negative thinking. She doesn't know what's going on with me so praise like that is always welcome. If it wasn't for Misato I don't know what I would have done throughout most of my time in the city. I should stop beating myself up about these powers. I'm have to do my best with them to repay people like Misato and to prevent people I care about from getting hurt. Am I strong enough to change? Probably not but I can do what I can to help. That's all I can do.

Now at Nerv, I finally had a chance to see Asuka but she wasn't in a talkative mood. But she didn't shy away from me like she has been doing for the past week. But that's probably because we are both walking to the same location. Nervs pilot briefing room. When we enter we just sit down and let the Good Doctor explain why we were called. It seems an angel has been found, sleeping in a volcano. I know the angel are tough but now I'm finally beginning to see what makes them such a terrifying foe. The can adapt to any environment and make it there home. I know that a fight between and Eva and Angel in the Volcano with only go one one way. I really hope they don't want us to fight it.

* * *

Please be honest with your reviews. Any ideas would to helpful. Thanks to all. 


	5. Night Vision In Magma

Thanks for the reviews.  
Disclaimer: You all know what goes here.

It took a while to get this done but I finally did. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, hopefully the next will be longer. Well enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Night Vision In Magma?**

"Owwwwww you hit me in my most private of places."

Asuka is lying of course. I saw the whole thing happen. Not that Asuka and Misato could tell. The object in question that I throw didn't even hit Asuka. It landed in the water next to her. I have, more or less, complete control over my x-ray vision so even though I'm tempted to, I haven't looked through the towels that Asuka and Misato are wearing. But this has given me some insight into how women tease men. They do it by lying and saying what they think men want to hear, or rather don't want to hear. This puts a lot of what Asuka and Misato does into a different light. Every time the teased me – they did it just because it was funny... or because they like see boys suffer. Some kind of thing with women getting the upper hand on men from some kind of sexist agenda because how men treated women in the past.

The Angel fight didn't go to plan. Not that I was surprised really. There are always far to many variables to take into account when fighting the Angels. I was positioned on top of the volcano and Asuka was lowered into the magma with some highly heat and pressure resistant armour on. Asuka acted like she wasn't worried, and did a very good job of it. But I could hear Asukas' breathing and heart. Both showed fear and uncertainty. But I was more worried about that humming sound I could hear when I was in Tokyo Three. It's much louder here. The Angel was the source of the humming.

Asuka caught the Angel, as planned, and went through the retrieval procedure. That's when the humming sound stopped and was replaced with sounds that only an anime could make when something grows an extra limb or the whole body changes. It was a sickeningly painful sound, but I think it hurt the Angel more, being woken up and forced to change so it could defend itself. I think this Angel was innocent, had no intentions of attacking us. But we would never know now. The egg hatched and the Angel broke free of Asukas' cage. Everyone panicked.

That's when things changed. The volcano bellowed out think black smoke. Asuka was shouting something about the Angel glowing and circling her over the comm. The smoke itself wasn't normal. Not only was it hot enough to melt your the flesh off your bones, as some poor techs found out, it also stayed low and hung around all the tents set up by Nerv, trapping everyone in the tents. The tents were made from a heat resistant material and all had air filters so everyone inside were safe.

This left me, and everyone else, distracted from Asukas' situation. The Angel had messed her up pretty bad. She had lost her Knife and was only hanging on by one of the coolant tubes. When her screams finally hit my ears, I plunged my Eva into the magma. But just before I entered the magma, I was ejected from the plug and fell in the volcano. To my surprise it didn't burn and neither did my clothes. It felt like being in hot water. I couldn't see anything and I can't swim so I knew there wouldn't be much point in struggling to escape. My eyes felt funny for a few seconds before my vision returned. I could see everything like you would while looking through Infra-Red goggles into the pitch black of night. I watched my Eva, as it watched me, sink further into the volcano. Neither of us moved until we came close to Asuka. That's when my Eva came back to life, grabbed the coolant tube and Asuka as the coolant tube gave out.

I thought about moving to my Eva. I didn't want to die here, even though I felt like I still had a lung full of air and could go on for hours still. I wanted to float, to move up out the magma. That's when I stopped sinking and slowly began raising. I was a little unaware of this happening until I bumped my head on Asukas' exposed Eva leg. I didn't have much time to think or practice this strange ability to control my movements as I was suddenly hit and pulled away from the Evas'. I kicked out in surprise and heard a scream of pain. It was the Angel I kicked and I hurt it.

This Angel was tough but I could hurt it and move around somewhat, so I gave chase. I got faster and faster as I wanted to catch the Angel. When I got close enough though it would hit me with it's tail, stunning me and even hurting me a little. Though the pain quickly went away.

By now the Evas' were almost pulled out of the volcano so I had to end this quickly. I stopped chasing and watched the Angel swim around. It eventually took a charge at me with it's mouth open. I torpedoed myself at the angel, right into it's mouth and through it's back. The Angel died and broke apart. I didn't watch for long and quickly made my way to the Evas'. Just as my Eva emerged, I shot out the magma and fell on my Eva. The plug opened for me and let me in just as the smoke cleared and Misato came in the screen telling us the smoke took out the communications. I got lucky. That means Asuka had no idea that I was outside the Eva. Her Evas' optics were all smashed from the Angle attacks.

"Warrrrrrrrk!"

sigh Thermal expansion. The heat may not hurt me but it still effects a part of me. Though I'm a little worried as to why PenPen is looking at it with such ... want. I'll have to be careful around him in the future.

I'm surprised by what I can pick up with my ears, even though I have picked up many thing. I unintentionally eves dropped on Misatos' and Asukas' conversation. I have learned much about Misato from it. One thing being why she never wears a two piece bathing suit around men. But it again only raised more questions about Asuka. I know now that something really bad happened to Asuka, though what it is she didn't say. Misato already knew but asking her will only result in teasing. Or some kind or punishment at Nerv. Both, for some reason, would bring a smile to Misatos' face. And Asuka, well asking her anything personal would only be asking for her to kill me, if that were capable now.

I'm beginning to wonder what Asuka sees in me. There must be a reason why Asuka treat me the way she does. I know it has something to do with me piloting the Eva but that's changes her attitude towards me only when someone brings it up. Most of the time she teases me, but why me more then anyone else? I'm probably just an easy target, no backbone. But she gets angry at me for that. It's like she wants me to be more assertive except she treats most assertive men like they are perverts. I guess I'll never understand Asuka.

* * *

Please be honest with your reviews. Any ideas would to helpful. Thanks to all. 


	6. Lost And Found

**Last Son of Eva**

Chapter 6

It's not like Asuka to disappear for days on end, and certainly not without leaving a note as to why she had left. Misato believes that Asuka may have been kidnapped, and if that's the case then Section Two really aren't doing there job. Of course even when I was normal I could lose them so it wouldn't surprise me if Asuka had simply outsmarted them and slipped away. But that leads me to the question as of why she would slip away in the first place.

Along with Section Two doing there investigation into Asuka's disappearance, Misato is doing her own as well and dragging me along for the ride. We have been over the city twice and have found no trace off her. My feelings were the same as Misato's at this point, we were both worried and scared as to what might have happened to Asuka. But I was also worried as to what Asuka of might have gotten herself into, not what someone else might have done to her. Asuka had a habit of putting herself in bad situations after all.

I know that if I tried I could find Asuka faster on my own, that's is of course is she was still in the city. So I did my own investigation. When Misato finally pulled over to fuel up, I slipped out and faster then the human eye could follow was running down the road, then up the tallest building in the city. From here I could hear everything and if I tried could probably see everything. As long as there wasn't any led of more dense material blocking my sight. (I figure that if Superman can't see through led because of it's density then anything as dense or denser would have the same effect.)

I had never used my hearing like this before and it was a frightening thing. Concentrating on all the noises was overwhelming. I could hear so much pain and suffering, not just from the inhabitants of Tokyo Three but also any of the neighbouring towns and villages and probably further. I had to learn to filter sounds out and knowing what Asuka sounded like, I had to focus on the sounds she makes only. It wasn't long until I picked up on Asuka's biorhythm sounds. She sounded quiet, somewhat peaceful, she must have been asleep. Around her there were voices I didn't recognise and everything they said only led me to fear that Asuka's life was in danger.

Before I knew it I had hit the pavement and was literally tearing up the road as I ran towards Asuka's location. As I run everything around me goes into slow motion and it was because of that I saw the power dying around the city. As I arrived at Asuka's location, the city was dead from lack of power but that really wasn't my concern. I scanned the building and found some heavily armed guards, four on each floor and an extra two guards, guarding a door to the room Asuka was currently sleeping in. It would seem that Misato was right on the button when she though that Asuka might have been kidnapped.

As the power was out and the building was boarded up, everything was dark inside which meant I could sneak in and get Asuka. For that most part it worked out well. I got to Asuka's room without been spotted but the two men guarding the door had Infra Red goggles on and they did spot me. They didn't bother to ask questions, they just shot am me. For the life of me I don't know why I was so scared, or why I dropped down like I was dead after they stopped shooting but I stayed there till all the guards went back to their normal locations. That's when I made my miraculous revival. I moved fast and struck both the guards. They fell to the floor.

Again I was frightened, I couldn't here anything coming from them, no breaths or heart beats, I just killed two men but as much as I wanted to beat myself up over this I couldn't. I still had to get Asuka to safety. I kick open the door to find Asuka still sleeping. She must have drugged as she didn't respond to my calling but that's probably for the best as it would have raised to many questions if Asuka knew I had saved her in such a manner. I took Asuka home over the roof tops so not to be seen by any Section Two agents.

As I landed on the roof to our apartment I spotted it. An Angel. I find that when an Angel comes I tend to act more brave then what I am and this time was no exception as I put Asuka down and leapt towards the Angel. This multi eyed spider Angel saw me coming, how could it not really? We starred off at each other though I knew in my mind that the Angel could have won the contest. When it's eyes started oozing and the ground beneath it started to dissolve I knew how this Angel was going to attack. I quickly leapt at it only to be knocked back by a spray of acid. The Acid stung but didn't burn through me. As fast as I was and as durable as I was I couldn't get close. Each spray would knock me away and burn up the surrounding area.

I only had one choice open to me, as at the time I couldn't fly and without that couldn't put any force behind my movement towards the Angel, I remembered back to a time I destroyed a falling building just by looking at it. This was the perfect time to try that again. I focused hard on the Angel and the feeling I had when I first used my laser vision. I felt the heat as it rushed behind my eyes and then as it left my eyes as a beam at the Angel. The effect was somewhat similar to when I shot the fifth Angel. Strangely the Angel had a rather big hole in it considering the size of the beams but the Angel was soft and it's skin probably melted away from the heat of the beams.

I later called Misato and said that I found Asuka in a building that some men ran out of round about the time the Angel showed up and that I took Asuka home. There was a small investigation done after that, mainly because of the strange deaths of the two men that I killed, apparently the force at which struck them was the same as a ton off bricks falling on you. There was a big investigation as to what killed the Angel but nothing was ever found out.

Asuka though didn't believe the story I gave. I'm not surprised either, Asuka is brighter them most people after all. She knew I had something more to do with her rescue but had no evidence to back her claims. I really had to be careful from then on, my powers were getting easier to control but I didn't know the limits of them and just how destructive I could be.

* * *

Well R&R.


	7. Cold Winds

Mmm I don't really like this chapter, I went over it a few times and added things but to me it doesn't have the same feel to it as the other chapters do. Thanks to those that reviewed, it does help me write new chapters, even if I didn't use your ideas they were of help for me to come up with my own. I can't promise that future chapters will be of this length. Also the next chapter wont be up for some time I think. I'll have to see what happens.

* * *

**Last Son Of Eva**

Chapter 7

Asuka didn't talk about her kidnapping, not to me anyway. Misato got her a counselling session but that didn't end well, what with the shrink leaving and shouting down the hall that he quiets. I asked Asuka about it and from what I gathered she started evaluating him and did a better job of it then he did to her. I saw then why I never won an argument with her. But after that Asuka did start talking to me again. If only for a little while.

One of Asuka's favourite past times, and one for most women I think, is shopping. But women don't always shop alone, oh no, they have to bring someone and if it's not there female friends then it's a pack mule... I mean a boy. Me in Asuka's case. Not only me though, somehow she managed to drag Rei along. Why she dragged Rei into this I don't know, perhaps she felt sorry for me having to carry all the bags and thought that Rei could be the other pack mule. Except that Rei didn't carry anything, or buy anything... or did much of anything except follow us around.

Asuka left me, and sometimes Rei, standing outside the stores she went into. Good thing to because I would feel very out of place going into and looking around some of the stores Asuka did. I was already loaded over my head with bags and boxes but Asuka wasn't finished but Misato's bank account would've been soon if Asuka didn't stop. Me and Rei stood in silence outside one of the shops, me looking through the bags to see what in front of me and Rei was looking at me. I was very unsettled at the time and still am whenever Rei looks at me. But was while Rei was looking at me that I felt something strange. I started feeling drowsy and eventually fell asleep but that was only a little strange as the dream I had was even stranger.

I awoke in bright white room with big ice like walls and ice structures. I was wearing a blue and red suit, kinda like a plug suit but with none of the features. Across from me was Rei wearing a similar suit but hers was black and red. The colours really didn't suit her but she didn't seem to care. For a second I wanted to run up to Rei and ask her what was going on but Rei put herself into a battle stance. As fast as I was and as well as I knew my powers I was unprepared for what came next, Rei ran me with speed I almost couldn't follow and caught me off guard, She grabbed me and slammed me into the wall behind. That itself didn't hurt but when Rei's left fist collided with my jaw, sending me flying to the far right wall, that hurt.

I got up slowly and looked at Rei with fear, what else could I do. I didn't want to fight her. I don't know how Rei got to be as strong and as fast as me but she was willing to use those abilities, and she used them well. She throw me about like a rag doll. And she was certainly the better fighter, whenever I got the courage to strike back she blocked the attack with ease and countered. At one point I managed to grab both her hands and create a stand off. We were evenly matched in strength which was a little insulting to my male pride that I had only recently started to form. But that didn't last long either as Rei pulled me towards her just to strike her knee into my chin.

I tried using my laser vision but Rei did the same, only she seemed to have more practice with it as her beams overpowered mine. Round about this time, when Rei was pummelling me at her leisure, I kept hearing a echo that was saying my name and it got louder and louder with every kick and punch Rei gave me. Rei did eventually stop when the echo got loud enough to hurt out ears and I was a bloody mess. Suddenly it got very cold and ice started forming around me. I looked to Rei with swollen eyes I saw her blowing at me. Tempest breath, something I didn't know I could do but knew if I tried that I could.

That was my only chance to strike back, I used whatever was left of my strength. I broke the ice and blew back at Rei. Rei just stood there with her arms stretched out to her sides as she was quickly frozen. Crucified in ice. A look of acceptance on her face, like this was the way this battle was meant to end. It angered me, Rei did all this just to teach me to blow cold air. I struck her frozen form and it shattered, as did the world around me.

I awoke when Asuka kicked me in the head, she was very puzzled and also a little worried, though she didn't admit it, as to why I fainted. And I had no answer to give her as to why. When I saw Rei I flinched, something which Asuka didn't miss. Asuka quickly surmised that I had a dream about Rei, naturally it was a perverted dream to Asuka but she didn't make much of a fuss over it. And I was grateful for that. I was embarrassed enough from all the stares I got from the people in the store. Why Rei was in my dream I didn't understand nor did I understand why she had my powers. I know in real life she doesn't. So what did it mean? At the time I didn't have the answers.

I was kinda glad to find Misato waiting for us just out side the store. But not when she dragged us all into the car and drove at full speed to Nerv. An Angel was attacking.

Once again I was in the Eva and I sort of expected to be ejected as I was last time. I never was and that was most probably for the best. Our goal was simple, catch and kill the Angel. I was strangely focused during this fight and when we were given our orders to move I shot off in a direction I hopped the Angel was descending to, hoping to catch it. The Angel didn't head to where I was though, it was heading to a really big hill in the opposite direction to where I was. My Eva though was faster then it should have been, and stronger it would seem, as before I knew it I was below the Angel and rather easily holding it up on my own. But it didn't last, the Angel got heavier and I quickly felt the strain, I felt my Eva's right arm break but didn't feel much pain, just a small burning sensation that passed quickly.

Luckily for me, and possibly the whole of Japan, Asuka and Rei appeared and used there combined strength to hold up the Angel. I neutralised the AT field then struck the Angel with the prog knife only to have it bounce off the Angels rubber like skin. The girls were straining now and the knife was useless while the Angels skin was in this rubbery like state. That's when the dream came back to me, more importantly the tempest breath part. My Eva copied my thoughts before I even willed it to. It broke it mouth restraints and took a deep breath, then expelled. The Angel started to crystallise as the super cold air went over it. A hot knife into butter was what the prog knife was to the Angel. I grabbed Asuka's Eva and shielded it with my own body as the Angel exploded. Rei had already sprinted away while I was freezing the Angel. That was a direct order, just to Rei, from my father. I never did like it when he showed his protective side to Rei over me. But I later found out why he did.

I had half expected that I was going to be questioned and give some kind of explanation as to how Eva Unit One blew frigged air. But like a lot of things about the Eva's it was unknown and I was never questioned. Probably because Unit One makes a habit of doing strange things. That's what I though back then anyway.

Covering Asuka got me a lot of teasing from Misato and some techs and even when questioned why I did it I couldn't give a real answer, not one I was willing to admit anyway. But the worst thing to come was Asuka. She cornered me in the locker room and she wasn't happy. The look in her eyes and her prominent frown, and the balled fists, all added up to one thing. She slapped me across the face. I probably deserved it for what I did. I hurt Asuka pride... and her hand when she slapped me. I tried to see if her hand was OK but the look she gave me stopped me in my tracks Then she walked off.

I was later told that if I didn't shield Asuka that she could have been seriously injured from the explosion as Asuka's Eva has less armour then mine. My Eva was down to the last sheet and I had about ten more sheets of armour then Asuka. So even though Asuka hated me right now I was happy. Asuka was told the same thing but from the way she reacted it was like she would have rather been hurt, and at the time she really would have preferred being hurt over me protecting her.

Misato took us all out after the fight to a place of Asuka's choosing. A nice enough place I guess. And it was a nice evening until Misato's card was declined.

* * *

R&R


	8. One Super Powered Kiss

If you see this '(number goes here)' then that will be redirecting you to the bottom to where my thoughts on that particular part of the story is. Read the story then go back to the numbers to find out so as not to lose your place or anything.

Well I put some dialogue in this chapter, I could have written it without any, and I did but this version of the chapter was better, so I went with this one.

* * *

**Last Son Of Eva**

Chapter 8

I never really understood Asuka, partly because I was to afraid to try and partly because she never let me. Of course understanding anyone, even yourself, is difficult but we learn to adapt to people we know as if we do understand them. But that's not the case with Asuka, nothing I seem to do in adaptation to her ever seemed to work, and if it did it wouldn't work a second time.

Asuka was board, I was board, PenPen was board which is strange because all he did all day was sleep or watch TV. At the time I was acting like I was doing my homework, my homework was already done as I could write as fast as I could run. I was acting completely oblivious as to what was going on around me, which was very little and that's why I was board.

But as things go with Asuka, she did something I really didn't expect, but for a while had hoped, she surprised me with a question.

"Hey Shinji... lets kiss." I fell off my chair purely for the dramatic effect that Asuka would of expected. And partly because because I lost my balance for the sudden shock of the question.

"Wha... What?" My mind raced a million possible scenarios past me. Like confidently walking up to Asuka, tacking her in my arms and giving her the best kiss of her life so far. That of course never happened, how could it? I had never kissed nor did I have the confidence to do such a thing. But one doesn't need confidence to do such thing.

"You know, kiss, with your lips to another persons lips? Have you ever kissed a girl before Shinji?" She was treating me like I was her intellectual inferior, I am but it's never a nice thing to do. But I was used to it by then. Well I had adapted to act like I was used to would be more accurate.

"Yes.." I half lied, hoping she wouldn't ask to much into it. It was a bad choice as I was talking to Asuka, she of course saw right through me.

"Other then your mother." She smiled that wicked smile when she saw my face drop and my embarrassment rise. She really could play me. I didn't need to give her the answer as she already knew so I just pushed things along.

"Why do you want to kiss?"

"I have nothing better to do." Right, she was board and was using me as a means to relieve her boredom but it was more then that I think, she saw me as someone she could trust enough not to take advantage of the situation. Which did show me that she trusted me more then most men. So I was doing something right, even though I don't know what it was. But I had to decline Asuka's offer, even though it was very tempting.

"Then no." I really did, and still do, underestimate how far Asuka will go to get what she wants.

"What's the mater? Don't want to kiss a girl on the anniversary of your mothers death? You afraid that your mother will be watching you from the heavens?" Ah yes, that day... I tried not to act offended by what Asuka said but that really was a horrible thing to say. But as I looked at her I could see that she was just testing me, her eyes were showing lots of emotions, one of them was probably guilt for saying such a thing.

"No... it's just." I kept asking myself '_just what? What is it that is stopping me form kissing the girl that I want to kiss.' _I didn't have the answer then, I just kept thinking that I was a coward though that wasn't why I didn't just kiss her. Now I know, as I look back on it, that I didn't want my first kiss with Asuka to be offered, I wanted to fight for it, give Asuka a reason, a REAL reason to want me to kiss her. But Asuka knows how to push my buttons.

"Are you afraid to kiss me?"

"I'm not afraid! Pucker up!" Why did I say that? I sounded so stupid but most things out my mouth to Asuka are so she didn't notice. I got up and closed the distance to Asuka while trying to look brave but that's a hard thing to do when Asuka is a little bit taller then I am. (1)

"Have you brushed your teeth?" What a way to kill any confidence I had. I had cleaned my teeth but the accusation behind her words hurt. Not that I showed that it did. I just nod and let her close the gap. Just as our lips got close she backed off and wrinkled her nose for a second. It was strangely cute, like she wasn't expecting something. Then she grabbed my nose.

"Don't breath, the exhalation from your nose is tickling me." (2) Don't breath she says, well that's not really a problem for me but to Asuka I'm a normal person... well a perverted normal person but normal all the same. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to mine. It was a weird kiss I think, I was a statue. I didn't know what to do, how to kiss back, if I should hold her sides like a couple would. I was thinking to much that was the problem.

For Asuka's part she seemed to know what she was doing but really, and even I know, that she was just winging it. Trying to act like she was doing it properly. What gave it away was the sounds she was making, she was Mmming every now and then, like she was enjoying her favourite ice cream. There was also very little in the way of movement from Asuka's lips, she would move her head from side to side but after she sucked her lips to mine they just stayed there.

This went on for some time as Asuka wanted to kill as much time as possible. I should have been blue in face by now but I was fine, as if I had taken a breath not but a second ago. But it was near the end of the kiss that I got board of being a statue. Asuka opened her eyes and slowly pulled away but just as our lips parted I made my move. I don't really know what came over me but I guess I didn't want our first kiss to end like that. I quickly pulled Asuka close to me and kissed her full on, not in the way Asuka did me. I let my body do the rest as it knew better then I did.

Thanks to Asuka's surprise her mouth had opened slightly, giving me enough room to let my tongue have access. I new about French Kissing but never though I would give my first to Asuka, not so soon anyway. Asuka didn't fight what happened, she didn't fight when my arms circled round the small of her back, as I slightly lowered her backwards. Or as my tongue played with hers. When she held me back and joined in with the kiss, I opened my eyes to see that she had hers closed, and she had a blush on her cheeks. I didn't want to mess this moment so closed my eyes so as not to think about how to kiss as that would have ruined it.

The kiss did finally end, much to my dismay. We slowly pulled away and looked at each other. My look was of great embarrassment. But Asuka's was of something else, she couldn't seem to place what she should be feeling about what just happened. She knew she enjoyed it, I did, but I could tell that she was also angry at herself for letting the kiss go that far, or why she couldn't do a kiss like that. There were other emotions, one looked like betrayal but not aimed at me but herself. Like she just did something she promised herself she wouldn't.

She eventually made up her mind. "YOU BAKA!" (3) And ran off to the bathroom. She wasn't finished with her ranting at me. "I can't believe I let you kiss me!" She kept saying things like that after every time she gargled. I don't know who was trying to fool by all that because it didn't fool me. I had a smile on my face for the rest of that day, so when Misato got home and saw it she knew something had happened. What it was she didn't know because I didn't say anything. But from all the death glares Asuka was giving me Misato probably thought I saw Asuka naked. That too would have put a smile on my face.

* * *

(1 ) Am I the only one that sees that in the OVA Asuka looks slightly taller then Shinji? I don't know if that was meant to be or even if she is taller then Shinji but it seems that way. If she is then it could have something to do with her German heritage as Japanese people, in general, are smaller then people in the central and western countries.

(2) Asuka's smart and likes to show off her intelligence so I think it's only right for her to use some big words from time to time, even if they do sound out of place.

(3) Has any one noticed that 'you baka' sounds like 'Chewbacca'?

R&R


	9. The Knowledge Of Friends

I know some of you are wondering what happened with the 11 th Angel, well that happened the same way it did in the series. The way I see it, tampering with that Angel would have only led to Shinji's demise as it would have adapted to Shinji in every way and eventually killed him by evolving into something that Shinji couldn't fight. Plus in the Manga Iruel doesn't exist, instead three other MAGI computers try to take over Nervs MAGI, causing Ritsuko to upgrade the MAGI system. If that doesn't happen then the MAGI would be taken over almost instantly when all the MAGI computers attack Nervs MAGI in D&R.

* * *

**Last Son Of Eva**

Chapter 9

I knew that I couldn't keep my secret forever, the things I could do would eventually be noticed but the two people that did notice were the two that I didn't expect at that time. Toji and Kensuke. It turns out that that they knew about my powers for some time but were keeping quiet about it but they didn't want me to keep it a secret from them forever. So one day in school, they confronted me.

We were all sitting under a tree trying to escape the heat of the day, I was doing it just to seem normal but for Kensuke and Toji it was a scorcher of a day. They had been rather quiet all day and at the time I had just put it down to the heat of the day, everyone in school was tired and had no energy because of the intensity of the sun, but I never felt more alive from it.

"Hey Shinji, it's time to come clean." Toji said wiping the sweat off his brow. I gave him a confused look and thought he was talking about something at Nerv.

"You know I can't talk about stuff from Nerv."

"I'm not talking about Nerv, I'm talking about you." For the first time that day I started to sweat, to most people looking in they would only think that the heat has got to me but from the look both Toji and Kensuke were giving me it's like they hadn't seen me sweat for some time, and as they were the only people paying me any close attention lately, they hadn't.

"Shinji we know, we are your friends, it's out job to see strange things about each other." Kensuke said eyeing me with knowledge that I didn't know he had. As much as I liked them both I, at the time I didn't want then to know about me. What if they told someone about what I could do? It would only be one slip of the tongue and Nerv would be all over me.

"I don't know what you are on about." I lied as best I could but I was never any good at that. And they could see it like I didn't say anything at all.

"Fine, be that way, but look at this." Kensuke said handing me the camcorder I replaced his broken one with. I pressed the play button and expected the worst. What I saw was the girls changing room and the girls in it striping off. The blush on my cheeks told Kensuke that I was watching the wrong recording, he quickly took the camcorder off me and went through the video files until he found the one he was looking for.

Again I expected the worst and this time it was justified. What I saw was me fighting the ninth Angel, I saw me fighting against the Acid that it sprayed at me but left me unharmed as the streets around me dissolved. I was in a state of shock, and wondered just how long Kensuke had been trailing me. But I really should have known better then to have doubted them. Toji puts his arm over my shoulders and shacks me a little.

"Ah get over it Shinji, it'll be good to have someone you can confide in about your powers."

"Yeah we can be your sidekicks! Fighting the Angels beside you!" Kensuke shouted that rather loudly but as I was an Eva pilot no one even battered an eye lash in our directing. "But you have to tell us about how you got these powers. What did Nerv do to you?" I had no answer for him of course, I didn't know myself but his last question was intriguing, Was Nerv somehow responsible for me being the way I am? If Nerv was then they already knew about what I could do and were letting me do as please, but for what purpose? It really made so sense.

"I don't know, I just ... had these powers one day." I answered, giving in to them. There was no point trying to keep it a secret from them any longer, they had evidence to back up claims.

Toji at this point got really excited, the truth was out so it was time for the question and answer round.

"So what powers do you have?" Of course he went for the most interesting question. I decided to start with a power I knew Toji had seen me use but not knowing that he did.

"I can look through objects." I knew what he was going to say.

"So that's why you were looking at the wall in the locker room! Come on man what did you see?" He was really excited to know what I saw but everything I saw was the same as what is on Kensuke's camcorder so I just moved on.

"I'm really strong and don't know the limits of my strength yet." Kensuke just nodded along trying his best not to be so childishly happy about what he was hearing. "I can jump over any of the buildings in the city, I can move faster then... I'm not sure. When moving fast everything goes slow, even bullets.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you have been shot at? When?" Toji said rather annoyed that someone would shot at me. Obviously Toji and Kensuke couldn't follow me everywhere, it's a bit hard with the things I can do.

"Just before the battle with that spider Angel Asuka got kidnapped. I rescued her but the people that held her hostage shot at me." I didn't give them any more detail then that. They didn't question me further but their eyes did. "I'm pretty much indestructible as far as I can tell. I have fallen a cliff, been soaked by acid, hit by Angels and submerged in magma and suffered no damage." Toji of course wanted to test that. He pulled out a pocket knife.

"Hey Shinji." I turn to him and he thrusts the blade into my face, right into my right eye. It sounded like metal hitting metal and for some reason the blade broke in half as well. (1) I gave Toji an unbelieving look but not because the blade broke or didn't hurt me but because he was actually willing to test my invulnerability by sticking a blade in my eye. I took the remains of the pocket knife off him and threw it over the school landing who knows where but the message behind the action made Toji apologise very quickly. And I let it slide in my usual manner that I had.

"I have laser vision, if that's an adequate description of it. I can hear better then any creature on this planet I think and have the ability to blow air with enough force that I could probably knock buildings down. And all though I haven't tested this outside of my Eva, I have the ability to blow frigged air.

"So you can transfer your powers to your Eva?" Toji asked.

"I thinks so, I have done something in my Eva that I couldn't do before but they don't last forever, I have yet to be invincible in my Eva so I guess only certain powers can be transferred, if any." And that was the truth up to this point, I really didn't know what my Eva was capable of doing or what I was capable of making it do.

"Shinji we have to test out your powers!" Now at as much as I wanted to I also didn't. It just wouldn't be safe if I were to test my powers with people around. But I did need to train them, to better use and understand my powers was the only way I could really use them with any real effect in a battle. But where could I do that? It wasn't until sometime later that I did find a place and that same place actually held something of importance to me.

But then the emergency klaxon went off.

"I may get the chance..." I said with dread in my voice.

* * *

(1) I don't know why but in Smallville whenever someone hits Clark with a blade or blunt instrument it seems to shatter. It's probably just for dramatic effect but I'm using in my story as well.

* * *

R&R


	10. Reversed Roles

Here it is, chapter ten and I have added a twist to things that will make you wonder about the Plug suits. Enjoy!

* * *

**Last Son Of Eva**

Chapter 10

The twelfth Angel, Leliel. One of the most bizarre Angels I had fought up to date, and probably the most bizarre of all the Angels. As all Angels do, it defies logic but this one took it to a different level. I was taking cover behind a building, Rei and Asuka were doing the same. We were listening to what the techs, Misato and Ritsuko had to say about the Angel. They had no real information on it. Asuka was shouting something over the comm, towards me of course and most of it was negative but that was to be expected when my sync score had just topped hers in training. But I was currently more interested in why Rei had a video feed opened on me and was staring at me. To this point I hoped Toji and Kensuke were the only people that knew about my powers but Rei... I know Rei is smart and very observant about what goes on around her but she was never openly observant This must have been her way of telling me she knew about my powers, or she fancied me and this was her way of saying that... Yeah right. Ever since that dream I had a feeling she was on to me.

Asuka got board of waiting for Misato to come up was a strategy, no surprise there really and it also wasn't a surprise when she decided to get me in on her own plan of defeating the Angel.

"Shinji! Listen to me!" With ears like mine I had very little choice at times. "We are going to attack the Angel."

"Why me?" Why was it always me? Why was it never Rei? The simple truth was, I guess, that it was Asuka's way of proving herself to me. To show me that she is as good, or better then me. It simply never occurred to Asuka that when it came up to piloting the Eva she was better, that's a fact, the only way that I excel Asuka with the Eva is I can sync better. Nothing more.

"Because you are the 'Great Invincible Shinji' that's why!" I hate that she called me that.

"I'm not..."

"Ok here's what you do, fire a barrage at the angel, we need some data on it and we can't count on Misato to get that for us." For the most part it was a simple yet sound plan for gaining information on an Angel. Attack the Angel from a distance to see how it responds and figure out a strategy from that. Of course it's never that simple with the Angels. I fired on the Angel and in the blink of an eye, and I can blink pretty fast, it was gone.

"What the hell!" Asuka shouted over the comm. I looked over to her position and saw her climbing a building with her axe while shooting at a black pool that had formed below her. I ran to her as fast as I could. She had just jumped from the building as it disappeared into the darkness. But she couldn't jump far enough.

"It's pulling me in!" Asuka landed right at the edge of the black circle, she had sunk up to her waist and was clawing at the road to get out. I skidded to a halt right in front of her, grabbed one of her arms and pulled for all I was worth. Asuka wasn't sinking now but wasn't getting free either. It wasn't until Rei finally arrived and took hold of Asuka's other arm and pulled did we start getting Asuka free.

"Hurry up! Get me out of this!" Asuka screamed over and over again. To Asuka it must have been like being in quicksand, an abyss that is almost always death to anything that steeps foot into it. We pulled and pulled until Asuka was almost free. And just as we freed Asuka, I slipped. I lost my traction on the road and fell. One of my Eva's feet entered the black pool.

"Shinji!" Asuka yelled that in a rather desperate tone, I was starting to realise, slowly but surly, that Asuka did care for me a lot more then she would admit. Asuka and Rei didn't have time to react to how fast it pulled me into the centre of the pool. Just like Asuka I was sinking slowly but was out of reach to be saved. And finally when my head was submerged, it went dark.

I didn't wake up until my life support was almost gone. And this was life support on minimal use. I was out for about twelve hours. My Eva was dead, none responsive, but that's not surprising as it had no power for movement. All I had left was the external camera but using it would drain up any remaining power quicker. But I had to know where I was. Flicking a switch the Plug came to life and an image came up. It was white, everywhere was white. It was desolate and went on forever. The only things to be seen were a few multi coloured specks in the distance and a couple of building that were sucked into this place alongside me. I was all alone.

I sat there for hours watching the the LCL change colours and become murky, the smell and taste of blood was strong now as the filters has died. There was almost no oxygen left, not that I really noticed it, I had stopped breathing a few hours ago, an attempt to make the end come quicker but I felt like I had taken a breath only a second ago. Another one of my powers I guess. It make it very hard to die. But as things turn out, I wasn't alone, but it wasn't for some time did I understand why I wasn't. And I was a little delirious at the time.

_'Shinji'_

"...Mother?" My mother, I felt her there for just a second but I didn't know why. Suddenly my back connection port yanked me back so I was sitting in my seat right. The ports on my arms, that were never used and I didn't know why at the time, suddenly attached them selves to the arm rests. My suit got tight and I felt like something was draining from me. My Eva came back to life. With the Eva back on line I was alerted to the sensors picking up Eva unit's Zero and Zero Two's AT fields. I didn't know what Asuka and Rei were doing but they had created some sort of window off in the distance using their AT Fields. I willed my Eva to move and it flew, I had no ground to stand on or had any means to propel myself by my Eva just flew at the window at high speed. Just like the time I was Fighting the eighth Angel. I crashed into the window and bounced off, but I caused a crack so I attacked it. Each punch to the crack cause a howl of pain from somewhere and it got louder as the crack got bigger.

The draining feeling was leaving me tired, my Eva was getting all it's power directly off me and it was taxing. I knew I had to get out quickly and had a feeling that staying on this side of the window was a bad idea. My Eva was acting directly to my every thought now, every breath I made was copied by my Eva, like it was was feeling what I was feeling rather then me feeling what it was feeling. Our rolls were suddenly reversed and this time around my Eva was counting on me. I gave it all I got and punched right through the window. I could feel my Eva's arm become wet as something was pouring onto it. I paid it no mind as I grabbed the hole and clawed at it to make it bigger. It got easier as the hole got bigger until finally, using both arms I tore it open and I could see the real world.

"It's Shinji!" Misato was surprised, hell I was surprised. "Call off the M2 drop!" Misato just confirmed my dreaded feeling from just a few minutes ago.

I dropped out the Angel and let out a roar, for what reason I don't know but it felt good, like I defeated something that couldn't be killed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" My Eva of course copied my actions. And then it disconnected from me, and not a second to soon it would seem as I quickly fainted but not before I heard Asuka's frightened comment.

"Is that what I'm piloting? Or is that what Shinji is?... Shinji." I didn't have an answer to either of those questions.

* * *

R&R


	11. Truths Revealed

The 11 th chapter, and it's a long one. Many of you will be surprised how this Angel fight happens but I think it's a good twist and many of you will enjoy it I think. You will most likely have questions at the end so ask but don't be surprised if I don't give you the answers as it will spoil the stories next chapters. I also think I give a bit to much information out at the end of this chapter, but that all depends if you figure out what Rei meant.

Edit: I made a mistake in this chapter, apart from the obvious ones. It has been corrected so the next chapters make sense.

* * *

**Last Son Of Eva**

Chapter 11

"_Shinji... Shinji... Shinji... Shinji ... Shinji..."_ That's all I could hear coming from Asuka. She wasn't shouting, or talking to someone but just kept whispering it to herself. We were at school again listening, or rather pretending to listen while doing our own things, to the teachers lecture on... whatever. Asuka had something on her mind, me. But for what reason? I would soon find out.

"Hey Shinji, with powers like yours I bet you could pull any girl you wanted?" It didn't come as a surprise that Kensuke would eventually put superpowers and picking up girls together. Only I have a feeling that in his mind he would literally pick up girls just to look up their skirts.

"And risk exposing myself to the world? My life's bad enough as it is, I don't need it getting worse." And I really didn't.

"Who said you had to use your powers to their fullest? Just do enough to make yourself stand out."

"I already stand out, I'm an Eva Pilot."

"Bah, that's old news, the girls don't even look at you any more. Except for Rei but that's just creepy." Kensuke was right about the girls, they didn't even know I existed any more but it wasn't like I was looking for a girl. And Rei must be letting her guard slip because now even Kensuke has noticed her looking at me. She was probably onto me but needed definite proof before she tells anyone, and by anyone I mean my father.

"Can we talk about something else other then my sex life, or lack there of... I can't believe I just said that."

"That's the man in you talking Shinji, it's nothing to be ashamed of. But anyway, Have you seen Toji?" Toji, yes I had seen and talked to Toji. Kensuke didn't like what he was about to hear.

"Toji... well Toji is currently in the Matsushiro facility..."

"What's Toji doing the... wait, you don't mean he's...?"

"Yes, he was chosen as the forth Evangelion pilot. Asuka knows, I don't know how she knows but she does. Rei knows because Rei is told everything and I know because... well I can hear almost anything." Having these super powered ears is actually very useful for picking up information, but sometimes I got to much information. I know alot of secrets about Nerv, that Nerv never wanted anyone to know. And I also know what tech Mimi Wong wants to do to her boyfriend, but that's for adults only. And other things people would never want anyone to know.

"Have you spoken to him?" Kensuke was obviously worried, Toji hates Nerv, he understands what they do and that they are needed but he wont ever forgive Nerv for what they have done to his sister. He doesn't blame me, or even the Eva's but Nerv for sending an untrained little boy to fight a monster. And it only got worse when he found out that Asuka was fully trained some time before the attack and could have been shipped out at any time to Tokyo Three.

"Yes, I even tried to convince him not to Pilot the New Eva. But Nerv bribed him by giving his sister the best medical treatment available."

"And his sister was getting worse... He probably signed his life away the second they brought his sister into this." And he did, Toji told me that he initially turned them down, and he even knew that they were using his sister like a trump card but his sister did need medical assistance, so he agreed to do it for her sake. "Shouldn't you be there in case something happens?"

"Like what?" Really what could happen? Kensuke was about to reply when her saw me look away towards the horizon, where I heard an explosion. And then a voice.

"_AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AH AH AH AHHHHHHH! SHINJI! WHAT'S HAPPENEING!" _It was Toji, even all the way here in Tokyo Three I could hear him, and something was wrong. I stood up, directing all the classes eyes towards me. Rei found it particularly interesting as she looked where I was looking but saw nothing.

"Toji..." I said somewhat solemnly. I walked out the room quickly, ignoring Kensuke, the teacher and a snide remark about a weak bladder made by Asuka. I ran full speed towards where I could hear Toji's screams, they were getting fainter by the second and just as I got the base where I could here Toji's dying out screams, it exploded. I withstood the blast rather easily but the base was nothing but a smouldering pile of rubble when the dust cleared. And there, standing in the centre of it all, was Evangelion Unit ZERO THREE.

I couldn't hear Toji's screams any more but I could hear very low, shallow breathing. But I knew that something was still wrong. The Eva had no support and yet was standing, Eva's fall without support or commands to stay standing. They become somewhat statue like with they run out of power but the force of the explosion would have knocked it over. And there was something else I could hear, a low humming that I hear from every Angel I met. But that would mean an Angel was near by but I didn't know where. Until it attacked.

I saw Unit three jump towards me, both arms held back and half way through the jump they were snapped forwards and stretched. I was so shocked that I didn't have time to react before the arms collided with, and flattened me into the earth. It then repeatedly pummelled me, the earth cratered around me and dust flew everywhere. But something about this just wasn't right, I wasn't getting as hurt as I should be, these attacks were light but showed great force. Did Toji still have some control of the Angel controlled Eva? Or was there something else I was missing? Either way I didn't hang about for long.

When it drew it's left arm back to take another swing, then flung it forward, I punched back. Our fists made contact, again the ground around me gave way but I heard the Eva wail in pain, and Toji along side it. He was still synced up the Eva. Meaning I couldn't attack the Eva without hurting Toji. So I would have to go for the Angel directly. I started jumping, onto the Eva's left knee, right elbow, right shoulder and finally to where the Plug was. Judging jumping distance isn't easy but while doing this I felt like anything I looked at I could land on, and it seemed I could.

I found the Plug entry point covered in an organic mass that I presume was part of the Angels body. Without thinking I beamed the mass around the Plug, cutting it out. Then in one motion grabbed, pulled and threw the plug away from the Eva. Within seconds the Eva stopped functioning and toppled over while I jumped to where the Plug was falling. The plug looked a little battered and misshaped but was very much intact. I went up to the plugs hatch and just before I touched the handle the humming returned. That's when the hatch exploded and I was set flying from a punch from something I didn't see.

I landed, dazed, but then I noticed that my cheek hurt. I rubbed my cheek with my hands and felt something wet. I looked at my hand as saw they were red, dripping red blood, my blood. I looked over to the plug and saw a figure standing there. The figure was tall, gray and had sharp rock like growths on it's hands and other parts. I looked hard at it, gaining a closer and clearer picture. I could see the remains of a black Plug Suit in places and when looking at the face, I saw Toji's... and something else. Half of Toji's face was covered in the same gray skin and rock like growths. Toji's eye looked around franticly while the other just look at me, and never left me. Just then I realised why the Eva's attacks were so weak, the Eva was being used as a cocoon for protection while the Angel did ... whatever it did to Toji.

The Angel/Toji combo charged at me, the ground shook with every step causing me to stumble a little. When the Angel was right at my face it swung it's arms up and then down in swift motion. I only had time to bring my arms up in defence. The blow brought me to my knees, this Angel seemed stronger then me. I gave it everything I got and pushed it back.

"Toji! Toji can you hear me! Say something!" My cries met deaf ears as the Angel charged again and attacked. I evaded it's punch and countered with my own. The punch sent the Angel sliding back a few meters but other then that it didn't seem hurt. I looked on in fear, getting lost in it, before I knew what was happening my face was in the Angels hand. It started punching me repeatedly in the gut. I had never felt so much pain in my life, not even from inside the Eva. Eventually I was tossed aside. I was coughing up blood, my shirt was torn and my abdomen cut up. The Angel then kicked me, sending me high into the air and I descended like meteorite only to land on my feet. Mt body seemed to turn me up right on it's own.

I was hurting all over but for some reason the pain was fading and my wounds closing up quickly. And I felt that the sun was very intense, but I didn't know why at the time. But whatever the reason I was quickly getting back into fighting form. I heard a howl from behind, I turned and acted just in time to catch the Angels fist. With my body healing at a fast rate my confidence grew, using a move that Toji showed me, I twisted the Angels arm behind it's back and got it in a head lock from behind.

"Toji! Are you still there?! Toji! Answer me! What do I do!" I really didn't know what to do, this Angel was stronger then me and would break out of my hold very soon and I had no way of defeating it without killing Toji in the process.

"AHH AHH SHI... SHINJI! THE CORE! AHHHHHH!" Toji was there, but had almost no control what-so-ever it would seem. He wanted me to destroy the core, but I had no idea where the core was and if destroying the core would kill Toji as well. "AHHHH I... DON'T WANT TO... LIVE LIKE THIS! AHHHHHHH!" I took a very deep sigh, I knew what I had to do and knew I had no choice. Things would have been different if it was just the Eva that had been taken over, I would have destroyed that easily but... Toji isn't an Eva.

The Angel does eventually get free and immediately takes me for a rock sliding ride face first. I twist free and fight back all the while looking for the Angels core. The obvious place, like the chest held no core. So it wasn't until The Angel was putting out a fire that was on my head with his foot did I see it. There, on the inside ankle of the left foot was a small red shiny jewel. These beatings were taking it out of me, even though I was getting energy and healed from something, the rate at which it was happening wasn't fast enough to keep up. I had to make a choice, save myself and possibly kill Toji or let him kill me and let him live a life of misery, forever being the passenger of destruction. I didn't really have much of an option.

I grabbed the Angels foot and tripped it up, for good measure, and to hopefully stun the Angel a little, I slammed it into the ground a couple of times. It did seem to stun the Angel so I acted quickly. I found the core and used my heat vision on it. The core glowed a bright red and the Angel lashed out violently. The core quickly shattered. The angel Stopped moving and the humming stopped as well. The gray skin melted off Toji's body, revealing Toji's human body, it was bruised but he had no broken bones and was breathing normally. Though he didn't wake up for a while because of the incident. I stayed with Toji until Nerv's investigation team arrived, that's when I left faster then a speeding bullet. But I did hear one thing that made all my fears about Rei that day come true.

"Commander, I have confirmation on the third. Nineteen in total once again. Over and out."

* * *

R&R


	12. Weakness in Truth

I made a mistake in the last chapter, apart from the obvious ones. It has been corrected so this chapters make sense.

* * *

**Last Son Of Eva**

Chapter 12

Along time ago I wondered how and why I got these powers. And I purposely delayed in my telling but after everything that has happened, what with finding out my father and Rei and knew about my powers, I think now is the best time to tell you how this came about. The truth was shocking, after all, who would could have suspected such a thing?

My father finally called me to his office. It had been a few weeks since I found out that he knew but for some reason he didn't seem to care. He made no investigation into me, no moves against me as if I were a threat to him. I kind of figured that perhaps he really did want what was best for the Earth. And having a super powered teen capable of fighting off the Angels was one way of protecting the Earth. I was wrong of course.

I entered my fathers office, even with these powers I was still intimidated by him. I slowly walked up to his table and took the only set there, most probably set up just for me to sit on. Now to say that he called me was true but he only did because I kept asking Misato if I could go see him. I needed answers and I knew he had them.

"I don't have long, ask what you have to quickly." My father always had time for me it seemed, at least I always wished he did at the time.

"You know... about me right?"

"Yes." Father, always blunt with his answers. Though not for long.

"Then... what am I? Why can I do these things? Did you do something to me?" I really wished that he was responsible, it would have made things a lot less complicated.

"Me? You have it all wrong. I've done nothing to you." And strangely, as on a few rare occasions, he told the truth.

"Then what! What has happened to me!" I'm really not any good at keeping a cool head. Shouting was probably the only way I know how to intimidate people, but as I think back I see it never did.

"Do you really want to know? Would knowing the truth really put your mind at ease?" I probably should have listened to him, what I found out didn't put anything at ease.

"I... I don't know but ... I just have to know!"

"... Very well." He paused for a bit, probably contemplating on how to say his next line. "Your mother is responsible."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Yui was brilliant, not just because of her intelligence but because of who she was, or rather what she was. Your mother was strong, fast, indestructible. She was something out of your children's comic books, only she wasn't make believe. She was real."

"Mother was like me?... Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because no one, not even your mother, knew when or if your powers would manifest. You were a half breed after all. _A mutt_, a child of man... and something else." My father always had such nice things to say about me.

"Something else? You make it sound like mum wasn't human."

"In a sense your mother was human and yet not. In reality she was as human as the Angels we face are. It's hard to imagine that only two percent can make such a difference."

"Mother was an Angel?... No! You're lying! Mother wasn't a monster!" I don't know why I found it hard to believe, or why I said the Angels were monsters, I knew they weren't.

"You still don't get it do you? How much have you heard around Nerv since could pick up sounds better then any animal? How much have you seen of Nerv since you could see through walls? You know far to well that humans are the eighteenth Angel. And until your mother was born we believed that's where the number stopped. Your mother was the nineteenth Angel, the peek of human evolution. Man's true form." It sounded like he had rehearsed it and it really wouldn't have surprised me is he had.

But it's true, I had been using my powers to investigate Nerv. A lot of what I found out I told myself not to believe and until this point I didn't. Humans were Angels, there are eighteen to most people's knowledge, and nineteen to anyone that my father trusted enough to tell, or knew could threaten to keep quiet. The Angels were possible evolutionary outcomes. Humans were apparently the best form to sustain life, until my mother came along that is. Humans were weak and fragile so it only made sense that we would eventually evolve into something that could defend it's self.

Father took my silences as a sign that I wanted to know more, that I needed more convincing. And I did.

"Do you want to know where your core is? The source of all your power? Your S2 engine?" It came as quite a surprise to me that I had an S2 engine but I hid the surprise. I just nodded at him. I didn't need words at this point. And it wasn't everyday I got so much attention from my father. "Have you ever wondered why you liked to play outside as a child? Why when all those children around you were getting sun burn from playing out in the sun all day long but you never did?"

I never did wonder that, I couldn't remember. And what I could remember was just me as a lonely child playing on his own.

"No I haven't."

"Because Shinji... your powers come from the sun it's self. Your core is an external one, separated from your body. An evolutionary marvel as it means you are far harder to kill without a weak spot." At this point he stood up and walked to the wall behind him, opening a secret door that led to an elevator. Like a wounded dog to his master beck and call, I limply followed him as ordered. Strangely I couldn't see through these walls, or hear anything as we descended into Nerv. The elevator stopped, the doors opened to unveil a room, it had seem better days.

"Where are we?"

"This is where your mother truly developed an understanding of her powers."

The room was big, almost as big as the Eva training room. I looked around and saw many strange bits of equipment. Some were for testing strength, others speed, and there was also an active N2 mine off in one of the far corners. Obviously never used but was probably going to be used as to see just how much damage mother could take. But I knew from experience that an N2's explosion is nothing compared to what the Angels could do. The only thing I didn't know what were used for were these small rings suspended from the ceiling.

"Eventually you will be able to fly." Father saw me looking at the rings and knew that at the time I couldn't fly. But now all those dreams I had about me being up in the clouds made sense. They weren't dreams but me in a semi-conscious state as my body tried out it's powers on it's own. "Your mother used those rings to test how accurately she could fly."

I felt an erg and need to fly just then, if mother could do it then so could I, couldn't I? I bent down and jumped with all my might and willed myself to fly. I almost made it to one of the rings before my assent stopped and I started falling. I had never jumped so high before and got scared as a fell. I didn't land on my feet but rather my head and made a small crater from the impact. It's didn't really hurt but it did stun me. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Shinji, you remember the fight with the twelfth Angel? When your Eva used you like a battery to power it's self?" How could I not remember, I had never felt so tired and drained ever since my powers came to be.

"Yes... how did that happen?" My father took a step towards me then turned to face high into the distance, at one of the suspended lights.

"The Eva's need a massive amount of power to operate and without a stable supply we can only operate an Eva for five minutes. Your mother hated the flaw and knew that if the cord was ever cut the pilots were as good as dead. She made some adjustments to the Eva's and plug suits so that, should the need arise, the Eva could feed off the pilots energy."

"But humans don't have that much energy. They would die." And any normal human would.

"You are right, but you and your mother have more then enough energy to power an Eva for hours."

"But when that happened to me it only lasted minutes..."

"You had been out of contact from your core for sixteen hours, your powers at the time were running dry. Had you been under the sun while that happened you wouldn't have noticed the drain for a long time."

One would think that this was my fathers way of making up the years of neglect to me, showing me all these things, telling all this things. But it's not. When I crawled out the hole I made I saw my father had a small remote in his hand.

"Your mother had weaknesses though. And I suspect she passed them on to you. Like this one." He presses a button and the rooms light changed from a white light to a red one. I suddenly got weak, like all my strength was gone, I found it hard to even stand on my own feet.

"These lights emit a red UV radiation that is the same emitted from a red sun. When exposed you lose all your powers as the radiation saps you of all the yellow UV rays you have absorbed. Turning you effectively human."

"Father... why?" I knew something wasn't right. If he was just showing me then he would have turned the normal lights back on, but he wanted me weak, helpless.

"You have another weakness, one even more dangerous to you." At this point he taps me a little with his hand, causing me to fall over obviously knowing just how vulnerable I was under this light. "If you ever cross me or disobey me I will use it, but not before I have hurt the people closest to you." My father true colours shining though.

He walked back to the elevator where he was met by Rei and Dr Akagi. I expected to see Rei and half expected to see Ritsuko, I have had suspicions of her knowing but no real evidence till this point. I gave Rei a multitude of facial expressions to express my disappointment and other feelings, but she only gave me one back, it was like she was looking right through me, like I wasn't even there, like everything we had been though together meant nothing. How wrong I was but I didn't know that then.

It was sometime later the lights changed, which gave me enough strength to get up and leave the training room. Was my father really capable of hurting all those that I hold dear? At the time I hoped not.

* * *

R&R


	13. Falling For The Dead

Took me some time but I finnaly got around to doing this chapter.

* * *

**Last Son Of Eva**

Chapter 13

It was true to say that I was in a bit of a pickle after the little incursion with my father. He meant business and I didn't want anyone to get hurt because I crossed him. But even with everything that has happened so far he hasn't made a move against me, which is good because I already know he can kill me if he wanted. But all that aside, everything was some what back to normal, apart from the fact that I thought I couldn't trust Rei any more.

With my thoughts preoccupied with everything I had learned I wasn't surprised that I became a little detached with my surroundings. It wasn't that I got lost on the way home but that I just wasn't paying any attention. I nearly caused a few car accidents and almost gave myself away a few times. But the worst part was when I get home and walked over Asuka without even realising it.

"Watch where you are going perv!" That woke me up and looking down behind me I saw Asuka. She was very angry and the muddy foot prints I left on her dress didn't help her mood. From where the foot prints are I would say that I didn't tread on her directly but I did knock her over and then didn't stop to apologise and help her up.

"Asuka... I'm sorry I didn't see you... well there." She had given me a unbelieving glare.

"How could you possible miss me? Hello! Long slender legs, shapely body, breasts, I have red hair for gods sake!" They were all good reasons as to why I should have seen her, but I still didn't. But that small description of her was enough to make me blush and try to hide my face.

Asuka got up and brushed herself down, she was still angry but I guess she was also very curious as to how I did miss her. "So what's got your mind so clouded?" Her tone was very harsh but I couldn't blame her for that.

"I had a talk with my father." If she cared, she didn't show it, but for the sake of conversation she pressed on. She was alone in the apartment after all, and only had PenPen to talk to.

"So it didn't go well?" She knew enough about me and me father to know we didn't get along and that a chat between us would always end up badly.

"They never do." Before Asuka could carry on the conversation, I decided to move it out of the corridor connecting the front door to the living room, to a place I could eat something. The Kitchen. Asuka must have been really board because she followed me without complaint and waited until I was ready to talk again. I made us some snakes and we sat down at the kitchen table.

"Do you ever get the feeling that your father is just using you?" I must have caught her off guard because she looked a little surprised by my question. Of course at this time I didn't know that Asuka and her father had a good, somewhat disconnected, relationship what with him being a busy military general and all.

"Can't say that I do, I rarely see my father but he checks up on me from time to time and send me gifts."

We went silent after that, neither of us knew what to talk about, Asuka didn't seem to know what I was going through or even trying to make any effort to understand. But I did want to know more about Asuka, if we couldn't talk about my problems then maybe I could find out a little bit more of her. But what could I ask? I knew both of our mothers were dead, and bringing this question up my result in my death, had that been possible.

"How did..." I lost my bottle.

"How did what?" Great, I got her curious so I had to try and end the conversation.

"Nothing, it's not important."

"Spit it out third!" Who was I trying to kid? Asuka has a will of steel, I wasn't going to dissuade her any time soon."

"How did your... mother die?" I said that quietly, just loud enough for Asuka to hear. Her face went pale and gaunt, obviously it wasn't a question she liked to be asked and certainly not a topic of conversation she went down. But she surprised me by answering it.

"Suicide. Ok? You happy now?" Her voice was a little shaky and her body trembled a little as bad memories came back to her.

"I forgot for a while but ... I remember how my mum died." Although hurting from her own bad memories Asuka looked at me almost like an equal for a second, and her curiosity got the better of her as she asked the same question I asked her.

"I was there, when it happened. I saw how she died." My hands grip the table as I try to control my grief. "My mum was the first test pilot for Eva Unit One. I saw how it went berserk as my mum tried to synchronise with it. I remember the Eva thrashing around the testing bay, my mother's screams over the communication channel. I remember the lights going out, the emergency lights flashing red, technicians running around the now deactivated unit... And the empty plug suit that was pulled out of the plug. Unit One killed my mum."

Asuka was very quiet, even her breathing was barely audible, she was processing everything I told her. Although people say Asuka is selfish, rude, arrogant and cold hearted, I don't think that it's all true, or who she really is. It's all a front so she can protect herself, and she won't drop it, not without a good reason. And I must have given her one. I hear her push her chair back but I don't look up, I keep my head down and sob quietly to myself. I certainly wasn't expecting Asuka to wrap her arms around me to give me some comfort.

It's a strange thing really, what people do when upset, how different they become. I never though I would have the courage to give Asuka a hug but in my sad, sorry state, I did. Asuka didn't stop me as I was now crying into her shoulder, she just held me. Perhaps knowing how my mother died, and knowing that I witnessed it, helped Asuka to understand me and open up more towards me. Asuka after all, had a hard enough time showing sympathy to her best friend, let alone me.

I don't recall what happened after that but I woke up some time later. I was still at the kitchen table, Asuka didn't move me, or probably couldn't move me. I looked around the house, I found Asuka in her bed, Misato wasn't back and the clock was just striking twelve. For some reason my vision seemed blurry, everything seemed to have a phantom double, the ground was a little shaky, but I knew that it wasn't moving. I moved out to the balcony and saw... nothing. There were no buildings anywhere, just barren earth plains as far as the eye could see. Something was very off about all this, I get an urge to look at what I was wearing and I didn't find by normal shirt and trousers, but the weird plug suit I wore when I daydreamed Rei beating the hell out of me. This could only mean I was gonna be tested again and when I turned around I saw Rei in her strange plug suit as well. Before I knew what was happening Rei had me by the throat and dangling over the balcony. She had a smirk like smile on her face, then opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. But even with no sound it was easy to see what she was wording out. 'Time to fly'

I watched as the air around Rei seemed to become visible and tremble, then she took off with more force then the Eva's rocket lifts that take the Eva's to the surface. I held onto Rei's arm, even though I was still struggling to breath from the amount of force she was applying to my throat, as we ripped through the sky, higher and higher until we left the outer stratosphere where she stopped and let me go. I was scared, never being so high before, I jerked around like a guy on a wire with no training, and I was glad that I was floating. Or so I though. Slowly, with the speed picking up, I felt myself moving to earth, I looked at Rei and she was just smiling and made no effort to save me as gravity finally got a good hold of me and started tugging at me. I fell fast, very fast, and the ground soon became clear, and then so did the apartment building which was getting bigger and bigger with every passing second. And then I passed it and saw the ground just meters away, I closed my eyes and brought my arms forward to catch myself.

But I didn't hit the floor, I opened my eyes, my hands were inches away from touching the ground, I was floating, I couldn't help but think to myself that this was amazing but that though cause me to lose concentration.

The table beneath me breaking into small pieces brought me out of my dream. I quickly looked around and found that everything was normal, except for the broken table that Misato will want an explanation for. How was I going to explain that? But I had flown in my dream, even though it was just for a second, and that proved to me that I could do it myself, it just took alot of concentration and the right motivation, that I seem to lack.

* * *

R&R


	14. Eva Running Wild

Sorry it took so long, but here it is.

* * *

Chapter 14: Eva Running Wild

_'BAM...BAM...BAM...BAM'_ My Eva was out of power and no mater how hard I tried I couldn't get it to move. I tried willing the Eva to use me as a battery but it wouldn't respond at all to me. I didn't have my plug suit on so that, as far as I knew, was the reason I was unable to power my Eva.

_'BAM...BAM...BAM...BAM'_ That noise was coming from my Eva's core, a core I didn't even know Eva's had. And it became quite obvious to me at that point that the Eva's were closely related to the Angels, but which Angel? Clones look like what they were cloned from and there was no mention of any other Angels, other then the first Angel, that have been found and subdued. And the first Angel had, supposedly, blown itself up leaving nothing remaining. Not that any of that mattered as my Eva's core was being beaten on by an Angel with origami arms. Nothing about that day started off right.

School had just finished and I was walking home with Asuka as company. Throughout most of the day she seemed to be her normal self again, happy, friendly, to some, and carefree. She even talked nicely to me at lunch which did happen on a few occasions. But now she wasn't her normal self again. She was quiet and enclosed in herself. I saw in her what I see in myself. Her façade was strong at school but now it was over she was showing what she really felt at that time. I wanted to find out what was bothering her, to find out why she put on a fake face for the masses of people that attended our school. And even though I still thought of myself as a spineless wimp, I couldn't get hurt and felt strong enough to talk to Asuka about her personal problems.

"Asuka wh.."

"What Shinji?!" I don't think it would have been possible to put any more venom into those two simple little words.

"Is... anything wrong?"

"Yes Shinji, something is wrong, but why would I want to talk about it with you?" Ouch was all that came to mind when she said that. I kept forgetting that even though my body was practically unbreakable, that my mind was still fragile. Asuka insults could still hurt me greater then any blade, gun or dream state Rei with my powers could.

"Well it's just that the last time we spoke..."

"The last time we spoke you found out my mother killed herself. My profile is open to anyone with high enough authority and other Eva pilots. You could have found out about my mother any time you wanted." While it was true that I could have looked at Asuka profile, it wouldn't have been a full one, it would have said Asuka's mother died, but not how. As it did in the profile on me I had access to.

"Have I done anything wrong?" At this Asuka stops walking bringing me to a halt alongside her.

"Of course you have! Everything you do is wrong!" Asuka shouted for everyone to hear causing all the passers by to look at the quarrelling kids. She avoided the question by answering it with a correct answer. It's strange how she can do that, but I was determined to get to the bottom of what was really bothering her, I just had to be more specific on what I was asking.

"Ok anything recently?" I could see it in Asuka's face, she was fighting with herself on weather or not she should tell me. Just as she was, Rei walked by us without acknowledgement. Asuka gave Rei probably her worst glare ever, it was a mixture of hate and... jealously?

"This doesn't have anything to do with Rei does it?" The question brought Asuka's attention back on me.

"No this has to do with you! Dreaming what ever it was your dreamt before you broke the kitchen table!" At the time I couldn't think of a reply, she couldn't possibly have known what I dreamt so I really didn't know what she was on about. And my blank expressing told Asuka as much. "You were dreaming about Rei!"

"How did you know that!" I shouted in disbelief.

"The whole apartment block knows! You were shouting her name for at least half an hour before the table gave why to your perverted rocking motion!" So that's what it was. She though I had a sexual dream about Rei. And about this time I became exceeding aware of the people watching us, and Rei doing so as well. It's odd for Rei to take interest in such things but even more odd that she had a slight smirk on her face. Rei was to far away for Asuka to notice, which was good because Asuka seemed very jealous.

"You got it all wrong! It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like Shinji!" Do I tell her? Would she believe me? Would she accept me if she knew the truth? The Answer to all three was no obviously and with no answer to give Asuka took the silence as confirmation. She started walking off but I didn't want her to have the last word, it was childish I know but I let that very small ego of mine get the better of me.

"Why do you care!" Asuka stooped but didn't turn, she just clenched her fists to control herself. It wasn't obvious to me then but Asuka is the type of person to tell you what she hates and dislikes, but not things that she truly likes, adores and loves, she expresses those through actions. I stood there waiting for an answer that didn't come and eventually Asuka walked off. I felt bad, I didn't know why but I did.

I decided it wasn't best for me to go home yet, not until Asuka calmed down a bit so I left for the country side to test myself. With Toji in the hospital and Kensuke visiting him, I was left to do it on my own. I could have used the facility at Nerv but that would have left me vulnerable to my father. I tested myself for quiet some time and realised that my abilities were greater then I knew, I was unskilled, untrained and going on instinct. But with some real training of my powers I could really use them to their full extent. My speed and strength were far greater then I knew. My fight with Toji/Angel probably would have gone differently if I knew how hard I could punch, but of course I probably would have really hurt Toji, not just concussed him.

It was while I was testing my speed that I heard an explosion in Tokyo Three that I realised how late it was, and that an Angel might be attacking the City, but I was quite far away and by the time I got there all I saw were holes and burning buildings. I could hear fighting going on in the Geo-front. I looked down one of the holes and saw an Angel right below. It was currently under fire from Eva rockets and even though I couldn't see who was firing them, as the plates were as dense or more dense then the walls around my farther office, I knew it was Asuka as Rei's Eva was in Cryo-Lock down for some unknown reason. I jump down the hole and watch everything that goes on while I descend. And I didn't like what I saw. The Angel made it's first attack, it's arms unravelled and before Asuka could move the Angel had taken off both her Eva's arms, I could only imagine what she felt as her arm fell either side of her. But the Angel wasn't finished, it still saw Asuka as a threat and was about to strike again as I touched down close by.

The world around me slowed down as I ran for all I was worth, but a paper like arm were moving just a little slower then I was. I got to Asuka's Eva, jumped up to it's head height and turned just in time to catch the attack. Time promptly sped up as I collided with the Eva, sending us both into a nearby cliff. The impact had knocked Asuka out thankfully but I wasn't so lucky. My hands were bleeding and without access to the sun they wouldn't heal instantly. I didn't like my chances against this Angel without my Eva so I ran into Nerv to get it.

Everything was set but no one was there, my father must have expected me to arrive late. I jumped right into the plug and got everything started and headed straight for the Angel, which was about to break into the Command Room. Just before it blasted everything to little bits, I smashed through the walls and grabbed the Angel, threw it out another wall, right back outside.

"Shinji where have been!" Misato's yelled through the comm.

"No time!" I shouted back as I lunged through the hole, I just made, at the Angel. I grab the Angels face and readied my other fist to attack but I underestimated how long the Angel needed to charge it's beam attack. My Eva's left arm up to the elbow was blown off but I couldn't fail now, so even with one arm missing I attacked. I beat down on the Angel with all the punches and kicks I could but eventually the Angel got it's own attack in. One of it's arm lashed out and went straight through my Eva chest, putting me to the ground. And that when things got worse, my Eva lost all power.

So here I was, powerless to fight an Angel. But something was about to go right.

"Shinji! What are you doing! Get up and fight!" I looked up to the holographic screen showing me Asuka's panicked face. It surprised me that she had woken up so soon but she was a resilient girl.

"I'm trying Asuka! But I'm out of power!"

"Don't give me excuses! Get up and kill that thing! ... please.." At that one little word I stopped failing around in the Eva, I just looked straight ah her as she looked at me. Her eyes... they were frightened, she was frightened. Of the Angel? No Asuka wasn't scared of them, Asuka attacks them with a smile. It was me, she didn't want to lose me, she didn't want to see the Angel cut me into ribbons. And who was I not to grant a beautiful girl her wish?

I closed my eyes and concentrated for all I was worth, I wasn't sure what happened, or how it happened but my Eva came back to life and something came with it. I feel myself become distant in some way and that I have no control of my body. And then I found myself... watching myself. My head came up showing a feral smile but it quickly vanished and was replaced with a scowl.

"Nobody hurts my baby!" I heard myself shout, which was quiet a scary sight. Asuka must have thought the same thing because she looked even more scared then before. My Eva used it's good arm to stop the attacks on it's core, those blade arms should have gone straight through my Eva's hand but the paper arms themselves were shredded, like paper. One of the shredded arms were put on the stump of my left arm and a new forearm formed. With that in place I saw me make some actions in the plug which resulted in the Eva kicking the Angel away.

The power output of my Eva was like nothing I had seen, the Angel put up it's AT field but just like the Angels arm, it was cut to ribbons. It made a futile attempt to blast my Eva only to have it's face caved on from a single punch, my punches before barely even effected the Angel and now the Angel couldn't even stand a single punch.. With the Eva's fist still in the Angels face, it pushed down and like a scoop, tore through the Angel and took the core out. The Angel quickly died.

"That's how it's done, my baby." I was once again in control of my body but my Eva lost all power again. But in my Eva's hands, was the Angels Core, completely intact. I remember thinking to myself that Ritsuko was gonna have a field day with it.

"Shinji... you ok?" Asuka asked in her most timid of voices, which wasn't like her at all. She must have been really worried.

"Yeah... I think I'm fine. I don't really know what just happened though." Which was true, I didn't back then.

"About earlier, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things." It's rare for Asuka to apologise, so I was as understanding as I could be towards her.

"It's ok, we both said things we didn't mean."

"Oh no, I meant them, I should have just heard you out first." She said that then gave me that famous Asuka smile I like so much, she was acting more like herself again.

"When we get home I'll tell you all about my messed up dream. Deal?"

"Deal!" I did of course tell her about the dream but not that it actually had any ties to our 'real' life. After that she called me a lying hentai and went to bed, but all the while smiling. She must have believed me to some extent.

* * *

Obviously there are big changes to the original Eva story but that's what comes with this crossover. Please Review.


	15. The Past Not As We Know It Part 1

I'm sorry in advance to anyone if this chapter seems rushed or poorly written, whenever I got the chance to write this chapter I was half asleep. So this chapter is missing a bit of detail in places I think but like with all stories I write I find it nearly impossible to go back and change what I have already written or improve on, not that I didn't try.

* * *

**Last Son Of Eva**

Chapter 15

"Misato, what's the Angel doing?" Asuka asked in a rather bored tone. She, along with me and everyone at Nerv that normally responds to an Angel attack, were waiting rather impatiently for the Angel to make it's move. It was currently out side of our attack range and probably it's own as well as it didn't make any attempt to attack. We had tried firing orbital missiles at it but they blew up on it's A.T. Field. Misato even had me try using the Positron Cannon again, but even with it's impressive range it failed to get close enough.

And if all this wasn't bad enough I felt really strange inside my Eva at this time around. I could feel another presence there, it wasn't trying to take over but it felt like it was waiting for something, for what... I was about to find out.

"AHHHHH! NO! GET OUT MY HEAD!" Asuka screamed over the active comm system. Looking over in Asuka's direction I was almost blinded by a multicoloured light shining on Asuka. She, along with her Eva, were thrashing about. Her Eva looked like it was trying to tear the top of it's head off. Nerv had no readings as to what was effecting Asuka other that a visual acknowledgement that the Angel was attacking her. "NO! DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS! NOT AGAIN!" Asuka again screamed as if the Angel would suddenly listen to her.

Just as I was about to make my way to Asuka to do anything I could to help, Misato's voice came over the comm. "Shinji, don't go near, the Angel is attacking Asuka's mind." I stopped in my advance but just like I was doing, my Eva's hands twitched with uncertainty. I had no Idea what could happen to me if I entered that light. I had remember my worst memories but no one, even me, knew if that light only brought forth your worst memories.

Asuka kept screaming for a few minutes until she suddenly stopped. The comm was still active but nothing could be heard. Nothing by Nerv that is. I was really worried, I had to know if Asuka was still conscious or if she had found out a way of blocking out the Angels attack. I concentrated my hearing and listed to anything coming over the silent communications. I heard Asuka, she was talking to her self so low it was not humanly possible to hear her. '_No, don't show me this. I never wasted to see this again. Why... why are you doing this to me? Please don't show me this. Someone... why wont someone help me? Why haven't you rescued me... Shinji?'_

After hearing that last part I disregarded any commands I was given, I leapt towards Asuka and wrapped my arms around her. Just like a mentally broken person does when in the arms of someone that cared, her Eva dropped to it's knees and leaned against me as I knelled down to keep the hug on her. The link between her and the Angel was broken because now I could feel all the Angels anger and aggression on me. It was strange, it felt like it had a grudge against me, like I had wronged it in the past. Suddenly the Light was accompanied by a tune I was very familiar with, why the Angel used it was unclear, even today, but it did the trick. 'Missiah' by G. F. Handel. The attack penetrated the furthest reaches of my mind, I had no memories it could exploit, but something told me that the original attack on Asuka was only used on lower being, for a fellow Angel, it pulled out the heavy artillery.

My whole body froze, the only thing I could do was scream as I felt the Angel try and take my brain apart from the inside out. "What's the Angel doing to him!" I could barely register who was shouting over the comm.

"I see massive mental contamination, the Angel is destroying his mind!" That wasn't what I needed to hear as my mind was being cooked, battered and pissed on by the Angel. But there was noting I could do... but the pain went away and I found myself no longer in my Eva. I was standing in the Geo-Front, as it looked like ten thousand years ago. I was bewildered, confused more then I ever had been but not by the fact I was in a different time line but because I was looking directly at my mother. Her hair was longer then I remembered, going down past her shoulders. She wore something close resembling what a Roman empress would wear. Behind her was a giant being, slightly bigger then the Eva's. And behind that was a cross. I knew that being as well. It was the crucified Angel at the very depths of Nerve.

Neither of them noticed me, or even heard me as I called out. And how could they, I suddenly came top realise that this wasn't really happening but that I was dreaming the past, a past my mother was in... but how? How was my mother alive way back then? I got my answers without any means of asking.

My mother and the Angel were looking over thousands of humans, all praying in worship over the Angel. At the very far end of the Geo-Front I saw all the Angels I had confronted thus far and some I had never seen. Some where flying and some were simply standing there. But all of them were behind an Angel that looked liked the Eva's, only it had no Armer and shined bright, and held a two pronged lance.

"Lilith! You have gone to far! You had no right to make life of your own!" A terrible, commanding voice echoed across the Geo-Front from the glowing Angel. The humans ran about in fear expecting the worst to happen.

"I had every right. Perfection can't be made by the hands of a male, and only women have the right to give birth to anything. Everything I gave birth to is pure and harmless. What you gave birth to..." The being named Lilith argued with a tender motherly, warm voice before being cut off.

"Enough! Where as my Angels have destructive power they are harmless compared to what your humans have. Knowledge is a powerful tool. Too much for those humans".

"As long as I am here to guide them nothing like that will happen."

"I fear that even with your guidance they shall betray you and try to destroy us all. I'm sorry Lilith but they must be destroyed." The Shining Angel raised it's arm and an Angel that looked just like a shinning string of light shot towards Lilith. Everything went slow and I could almost see the air start waving away from my mother as she shot up into the air faster then I knew was possible, she caught the Angel and started spinning so quickly that the very air itself caught fire from the friction she caused until she suddenly let go, sending the Angel back to where it started, It crashed into the fourteenth Angel, probably knocking them both out as they didn't move. I couldn't help but watch in awe at how much power and speed my mother had, I know I had more strength and speed then I was using but could I really get to the strength of my mother? She was pure, I was half. I was probably only half as strong as her.

"Tabris, take care of her, I'll take care of Lilith, the rest of you kill the humans." My mother shot off towards them all, she had no fear on her face, like she knew she could take them all, at least all of the shining Angels offspring. Seconds later the Lance I saw flew past me and impaled Lilith to the cross, closely followed by the Angel that threw it. He impaled both Lilith's hands as well.

"It didn't have to come to this, you could have just done as I said but you had to make those creatures."

"My children will live on, you can't destroy them all."

"We shall s.. what!" The angel was cut off as Tabris's head rolled into it's vision below Lilith. He turned around an saw all his Angels either knocked out or in their recovering state. He then noticed a red twinkle in the distance which suddenly turned into two beams that clashed powerfully against his A.T. field. He jumped away as the heat was still getting past his field causing the beams to slice off Lilith's legs.

"Mistress!" I heard my mother shout as she landed in front of Lilith only to then fly up to Lilith's face.

"Chihaya(1)... you must stop Adam before he can kill all I have worked for." My mother gave Lilith a worried questioning look. She didn't know how she possibly could take down Adam. "You must make him follow you somewhere far from here and strike his core. It will cause an explosion great enough to turn him to his embryonic form for thousands of years to come. But... it will do the same to you. Adam will recover and give the humans one chance to prove themselves. Even if they fail don't come rescue me, my role from here on is not my own but that of the humans to decide. Now go!"

Time suddenly went still and I was face to face with my mother as I remembered her. Short hair, kind smiling face and a plug suit.

"Do you see Shinji? What I can do. What you can do. Not everything your father told you about me was true, for I didn't tell him everything. The training facility under Nerv was so I could get back into shape. Recovering from the embryonic state, growing up like a human, hiding what I was capable of, took it's toll on me. In your father I saw someone I could confide in, not with everything but with alot of things. All this time you have been holding back out of fear and rejection but now the one you love is in danger. Regardless of the outcome you have to save Asuka. She needs you, she calls out for you."

"But the Angel... it's in my mind, and if I move..."

"I will protect you from the Angels attack and when you eject from the Eva I will protect Asuka." I didn't have any time to ask questions I had as I was back in my Eva's Plug, I heard people shouting through the comm trying to get me to respond. I didn't know how long my mother could hold off the Angels attack so I quickly ejected. My Plug crashed a few blocks away. I kicked open the hatch and looked up towards the Angel. I had to go up into space and kill the Angel, I know I could fly but I was not quite sure as to how. Rei somehow showed me that I needed a willingness to defy gravity and when fighting the Angel in the volcano I willed myself to move towards a goal. I had to defy gravity and kill the Angel. I felt energy being forced toward the ground and before I know it I was rocketing up into space, I had no time to be amazed at how easily I did it, I had to destroy the Angel. My direction suddenly changed and I was flying towards at the Angel with all the speed I could muster.

But before I hit the Angel I felt all the effects of space hit me. I suddenly needed air, I was freezing, my skin felt like it was gonna tear apart and I could taste blood in my mouth. I collided with the Angel and broke my left arms. I would have shouted in pain had I not been in the vacuum of space.

All that happened in less then a second, as the Lance I saw from the dream passed me and penetrated the Angel, passing right through and embedded it self into the moon. When the lance hit the moon I got all my powers back, just in time as well as the Angel exploded and sent me back to Earth.

I landed just outside of Tokyo Three, I stayed there until the suns rays healed me completely. I remember thinking that my father said I had a second weakness, and he just showed it to me. When used as a weapon that lance took away my powers, which is probably why it was powerful enough to hold Lilith.

I got a rather bad telling off from Misato for disobeying orders then disappearing from the plug but I didn't care. She then went to to debrief me and explained what happened after I ejected. I was eventually allowed to see Asuka. She was sitting up in a hospital bed, she looked tired but in good health. I entered slowly and sat tentatively on the bed. Before I could react she had leaned forward, pulled me close and embraced me. She cried. I did the only thing I could do and that was to return the embrace. Asuka was more vulnerable right now then she had ever been and she was using me a pillar of strength as she cried. She eventually stopped crying but kept her head in my chest.

"Shinji... Your mother is a nice person." Is all Asuka said before falling asleep.

* * *

(1) Chihaya, in Earthian, is a beautiful male angel with long dark hair and wings. In Eden, where angels are generally fair-haired with white wings, Chihaya's naturally dark features make him a sort of an outcast. Despite his mutation, he is light-hearted and happy, and he cares deeply for the Earthian, unlike most other angels. This rare quality allows him to see beyond the Earthians' violence and destruction to the core of their hearts, which he believes are pure and kind, despite any other shortcomings.

I chose that as Yui's Angelic name, as he has qualities I believe Yui has, so to me it was the perfect name her.

* * *

Review please.


	16. My Children, Hear Me Now

This chapter is basically just a filler before the next chapter, it explains somethings that people might have wanted to know about Rei in this story. Now I wrote this chapter in about four hours, I had to re-write half of it as I realised half way through I was wasn't writing it as if Shinji was telling us his story. I had some free time for this but don't expect the next chapter to be ready for a while as I won't have much or any free time.

* * *

**Last Son Of Eva**

Chapter 16

For some time I sat, my legs dangling into the sea of LCL that smartly nick named 'The Red Sea', and contemplated the recent events of my life. I had contemplated on Asuka, she cared for me but only when all of her barriers are broken would she ever admit it. After what just happened I though I could have told her everything and I might have had she not suddenly had a memory relapse of most of the fight.

When Asuka finally woke up from her sleep in my arms she seemed very confused by two things. One was why she in hospital and the other was why I was holding like she had fallen asleep in my arms. Luckily I didn't have to make a half-assed attempt to explain what was going on as a doctor came to check on Asuka. I was asked to leave and I didn't see Asuka again till Misato brought her home, where she explained that Asuka, because of the mental stress of the Angels attack, had lost her short term memory of the incident but that there was a good chance of her getting her memory back with time. I had to find out just what she remembered.

"Asuka, what do you remember of the last Angel Attack?" I asked rather boldly, something which Asuka didn't seem to take kindly to.

"God, you sound just like the doctors." She gave me a challenging stare expecting me to back down and normally I would have, only this was very important. When I just stared right back, she shifted on her legs but kept her eyes on me, we kept this up till Asuka did something very unlike her, she gave up. That's what I wanted but it was a little to easy. "'sigh' fine, I remember almost nothing. I remember waiting for the Angel then... a light and... the feeling that I was being held, it was a strong feeling... one I hadn't felt in years, since before..." I had to cut Asuka off here, she was obviously still suffering the effects of the Angel as she stated tearing at the eyes and her voice started croaking. I walked up to her calmly and _tried _to embrace her in a hug. Mentally confused and disoriented sure, but she could still punch harder then Toji could. I stumbled back, just for show, as she looks at me like I tried to do something unspeakable. But then she was confused as to why she would have done that, she knew that under normal circumstances she would have done that to any boy but to me.. it just seemed wrong to her.

I walk past her into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom. I found her still where I left her, she didn't seem to know how to react to herself or what to do after attacking me. I gently directed her to the sofa and she sits down.

Sitting in front of her I take her hand and open the first aid box.

"You know, you really shouldn't punch me, you could really hurt yourself." I tried joking with her hoping for smile or laugh. But she just replied plainly.

"I know... I have hit you many times but for the past few months I have been the one getting hurt." She seemed almost depressed by that, like it was a sign she was becoming weak.

"Maybe you should drink more milk?" I half joked and half suggested as I examined her slightly swollen knuckles and the cut over her first knuckle. I looked through the skin right to her bones to see of she had cracked any on impact with my face. Luckily she hadn't, I went about wiping away the blood, cleaning the wound and dressing it, all the while Asuka didn't say a word. When she first entered the apartment she must have been trying really hard to be herself but she couldn't maintain it when push came to shove. "Maybe you should get some sleep, it's pretty late and you might feel better in the morning."

"Yeah..." Asuka got up and went to her room, she closed it enough to only allow her head to be seen. "Shi..." She couldn't finish what she wanted to say, be it either sorry or thank you, and closed the door fully but I was fine with that, she had been through something very traumatic after all.

Secondly I contemplated on Lilith. The mother all humans and my mother alike. I wanted to talk to her. With the lance in space on the moon, and no longer impaling her to the cross I thought she would become alive again. The lance held the power to negate AT Fields and trap anything it impales so with it gone she should once again become active. But she hadn't, she was just as lifeless as she was with the lance in her, only now her legs had grown back.

"Lilith!" I shouted in hope that she was mealy acting like a corps. "Lilith I need answers!" I needed alot of answers to alot of unanswered questions. I waited for any response she might give but got none. "Why wont you talk to me. I need your guidance." I said more to myself.

"She wont respond." Normally I would have turned around in shock if someone sneaks up on me, but my ears only lifted slightly in recognition of the voice.

"Rei... Why am I not surprised to find you here." I said with a little venom, not really knowing why.

"Because you know that I am not normal, like yourself." She walked up next to me and looked up at Lilith, emotionless face as always, though she gave me a little smile when she turned to face me.

"What are you?" I questioned. And she happily replied, without sounding happy of course.

"I am your what your father needs me to be, or so he thinks. I am human, I am Angel, I am both."

"So you are like me?" I asked trying to understand what she is saying.

"No, to be like you I would need to have breath colder then space, move faster then shooting stars, be almost indestructible and so on. I am me, not you." She said all that looking almost amused with me.

"Then what? I don't understand."

"I am lilith." I suddenly jolt as I put my full attention onto Rei. "At least the soul in this body is Lilith. The body is Rei." She doesn't even give me time to ask what she means, she just waited for the questioning face I give before asking questions. "The reason my real body doesn't move is because I'm not in it. The body can't function without it's soul and so I just hang there, lifeless, my blood dripping from my hands." It hard to hear what Rei is truly feeling when she speaks, but I could see that she was sad about what had become of her real body. She then went on to explain what she was.

"Rei, which is my humanoid name, is a genetic fusion of man, me and Chihaya. Man gives me the shape of humans, Chihaya give me the appearance of your mother, for your fathers own sick needs, and me, I give the powers on an Angel, some of the powers anyway." She said showing hits of a frown forming. Obviously not happy with the lack of power she has.

"So, all this time... have you been watching over me?"

"To some degree I have. I also like to think at times I have helped you along but other then your dreams I haven't done much. I have been playing my part for both Chihaya and Gendo. It's a fine line to walk. If Gendo ever knew that I was Lilith and not the Rei he thinks I am, this body and all the others would be destroyed. This body isn't much good for combat so there isn't much I could do to defend myself."

"I see. It must be hard."

"Not really, humans live such simple lives, Rei does as well most of the time. Being Lilith, now that's a complicated life. But I digress, I can't stay here and talk with you all day, Rei has places she has to be. I will continue to play the doll for a little while longer but there is a climax coming Shinji, I hope that when it comes you will be ready." On that final note Lilith, formally known as Rei, glowed and flew off over The Red Sea. I just sat down, legs in the sea and took in all I had just learned.

* * *

Review please, if you review it might tempt me to use up any free time I have to write the next chapter.


	17. Unfinished Business

This chapter helps to flesh out the story some more, I could finish it in 2 more chapter if I wished but that would be a waste of a story if I ended it so quickly. I hope everyone likes it, And please, please review.

09/ 05/09 PS, Gone over and corrected a few things. Hope it make it easier to read.

* * *

**Last Son Of Eva**

Chapter 17

For the longest time I just stood there, looking out the gaping hole in our apartment where the sliding door to the balcony used to be, parts of the door were still there but most of it, along with the person that went through the glass doors and the balcony wall, was now on the car park ten floors below us. I was trying to think of a way to explain to Asuka, who was sitting in the corner of the room looking at me with so much hatred that it could melt steel, how I just did that. She was mentally unstable right now and seeing what I did, didn't help none.

It was supposed to be a quiet afternoon, Misato at work, Asuka brooding over her terrible sync score and me watching over her, I didn't mind it but Misato made it an order. She wanted me to make sure Asuka didn't do anything to hurt herself... or her beer stash, I couldn't tell if she was joking or not which always worried me. It was when it got dark and Asuka had taken control of the TV that a knock came to the door. Asuka gave me that look which said 'I'm not answering it.', Which meant I was going to. I opened the door in one quick motion and found a man standing in the entrance way. Now this was very foolish of me, I should have checked to see who it was before I opened, either by asking who it was or simply by looking through the door but I did neither.

Once opened he walked past me, I should have reached out to grab him but I was a little surprised that a stranger would do such a thing, I stood there wonder as to what just happened untill I heard a scream.

"AHHHHHH! Get off me!" At this moment I quickly back tracked to the front room and found Asuka being held by her hair with a gun pointed at her head. I looked on in horror at what was happening, I should have reached out from the start and I could of prevented this but my nature was always against me in those situations.

"Shinji! Do something!" Asuka shouted, the man pulled her hair with more force causing her to yell in pain. The man put more pressure against her temple with the gun shut Asuka up.

"Now now. I can't have you shouting the building down now can I." The man said in a happy tone despite the situate he had us in. "Boy, on your knees." I just looked at him with a little confusion. "Please don't tell me I have to explain to you what will happen if you don't do as I say?" He said bobbing Asuka's head to the side by increasing and decreasing the pressure of the gun against Asuka's head.

I did what he said and slowly got to my knees. "Why are you doing this?" I asked with a scared tone in my voice, Of course I wasn't scared for myself but for Asuka, she was in danger and it was my fault for not stopping this man when I had the chance.

"Why does anybody do any thing boy? Why must everything have a reason?" Again he had that same happy tone but it was a little more serious with his added philosophy context. But I played along, just to buy me some time to think of a plan of action.

"Because without reason there is no action, no motive." And then he just laughed at me with a big heartily laugh that stopped with a sigh and a big lung full of air.

"Right you are boy and you are that motive." I gave him a confused look again and tried to think of a reason, other then me letting him in the apartment that could have been reason enough for him to take Asuka hostage. The next thing that came to mind was that me an Asuka were Eva Pilots but that makes both me and Asuka a motive so was incorrect again.

"I don't follow." Asuka at this point was glaring daggers at me, she was probably at two minds about all this, she either wanted to know how I was responsible or why I hadn't saved her yet. The former being the obvious one to me.

"You don't? But I remember that day so well. Asuka here wouldn't really but she was there, resting soundly from the drug induced sleep we had her in." I could seethat Asuka was now aware of how this man knew us and I quickly caught on as well. Even with a gun to her head Asuka had to have a few words in this conversation.

"You mean when you and your friends high tailed it when the Angel attack the city? You're just a bunch of cowards." The man started laughing to himself in a giggling kind of way.

"Oh that's rich, yes some of us ran when the Angel attacked but they were the one that were left alive **before** the Angel attacked. No, we attack by a different monster that day, and I want you to meet that monster little girl."

"Just what are you talking about?" Asuka asked in confusion, Asuka only knew what the reports of that incident said, what I told Section Thirteen and what Section Thirteen found during the inspection.

"Poor girl, she's in a world of her her own, isn't she monster." He said directly towards me while gently dragging the barrel end of the gun up and down Asuka face. Asuka noticed how he was calling me monster and just looked at me odd, gone was the fear from the gun, gone was the anger at me.

"Shinji? He's harmless, he couldn't hurt a fly outside of his Eva." Sometime ago that might have been true and as much as I would like to deny it, I have changed.

"HA!" The man bellowed. "Harmless? He killed two of my men!" Asuka was about to make a sarcastic comment on such a ridicules thing but she caught my eyes and saw the fear of someone that was trying to cover up the truth. She turned slightly pale, probably at the thought that she had been sharing the same apartment as a killer for a long time.

"Is it true..." Asuka whispered in a none believing tone. I couldn't look at her and averted my eyes and that was all she needed to know the truth. The room went deafly quiet and the man just watched us both, this was what he came for, he came to hurt me and Asuka and he was succeeding.

I turned my eyes back to her and found her still looking at me, she was a little bit more pale then before. "Asuka... it was to save you." Her face quickly went to a face of non believing to sickly annoyance.

"I know that you idiot!" Her sudden rage caught me and the man off guard. "What? Did you think it bother me that you killed someone to save me? Misato would do it, I would do it to save someone I thought was family, I'm just surprised you had the spine to do it yourself." That was strangely comforting but it angered the man.

"But then why do you look pale?" I asked?

"The pills the doctor gave me upset my stomach and make me..." Asuka couldn't finish as she suddenly shot forward her lunch, I quickly rolled to the side and just missed Asuka projectile. The man was going unnoticed somehow and it drove his anger to another level, one he couldn't contain.

"You are missing the point girl! How do you think an unarmed boy took out two fully armoured men with tactical assault rifles...Ahhhh!?" His rage was his downfall, when he was somewhat calm and joyful he had no openings to exploit but when he lost his anger and used his gun hand to thrash about in the air to help show his anger, Asuka could strike. She quickly stomped down on his left foot, when he natural recoiled down towards his foot Asuka jumped up and smashed his chin with her head. Then taking his arm she throw him over her shoulder and he slammed into the floor. Asuka quickly ran up to me so we could get away. As I had rolled to avoid Asuka lunch we had to turn to face the kitchen where we saw the man pointing the gun at us, now sporting a bloody lip curtsy of Asuka.

"You bitch!" He barked with unbridled rage. I quickly grabbed Asuka and shielded her as he unloaded his full clip into my back. Asuka screamed through every bullet and a little after until she realised that I hadn't fallen. With tears running down her cheeks she looked at me with surprised joy to find me smiling a guilty grin. That's when I turned away from her and walked up to the man that was fumbling with a new clip. I grabbed him and threw him into the well near the balcony, the apparent shook from the force and Asuka slumped into a nearby corner in shock. I turned to face Asuka but she wasn't looking at me. Without thinking I turned and punched with a little to much force, the man was about to stab me with a knife, It wouldn't have hurt but it was just a natural reaction. The man flew through the balcony doors, wall and fell to the ground ten stories below.

And so I stood looking out. Me saving Asuka not such a big deal to her strangely enough but me with super strength? Me being bullet proof? Or perhaps it was just the fact that I had hidden this from her for so long and her mental breakdown not so long ago that caused Asuka to run up to me and push me over the edge. Of course I didn't fall far before I stopped my decent and slowly came back up to Asuka's level and looked her right in the eyes. She was holding back tears, gritting her teeth, biting back sobs but it was all to much as she suddenly jumped into my arms as I levitated before her, and she cried... and cried as I flew up into and along the clouds above. Asuka all the while telling me how much she was sorry for the things she did, all the times she abused me in one form or another. She saw me in a different light from before... But as much as I enjoyed it I knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

Review please.


	18. The Past Not As We Know It Part 2

This really took me some time to get back to but I have finaly got a bit of free time. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Last Son Of Eva**

Chapter 18

That night I had another dream which explained how the war between Lilith and Adam ended. Adam was excavated from the Antarctic, but what no one at NERV asked themselves was why Adam went all the way to the Antarctic. To many I guess it's a useless question because to those that don't know the truth wouldn't be searching for the answer to a question they didn't need to ask. Another good question would be where the other angels went and why they left. Adam was ruler of the world and like all rulers they had a fortress from which they observed the world around them, and Adam was no different. When being chased by my mother he went to the only place he felt truly safe, where he would have the upper had. The fortress was made from specials crystals that could change shape, density, colour and even emit different types of radiation just by Adam thinking them to. To anyone but Adam this place would be considered a death trap.

My mother landed at the entrance of the large fortress, it blended in very well with the ice that surrounded it making it very had to find when Adam flew off to fast for my mother to follow. The door was twice the size of Adam, this really was just an intimidation tactic used to scare away people, or other beings that might try to enter. But of course size doesn't mean much, not to a being like my mother.

She put her hand against the door and examined it. The door looked solid and very thick but didn't seem all that dense. Mother pulled back her hand and swung it forward, the whole door shuddered from the impact and a crack formed all the way up the door. Mother repeated the actions a few times and the door gave way. The door was only the first barrier or many she would have to pass and she knew they would only get harder to breach.

Mother walked through giant, intertwining, looping hallways where everything looked the same there was nothing that indicated a specific direction she should take or even any sign that might say if she had been in that particular hallway before. Mother had to focus if she wanted to get out of this maze and get closer to Adam. Mother scanned through the walls and saw that new walkways were being formed around her and the previous ones had changed as well. This wasn't a maze as it had no exit was you entered it. Mother flew full speed at the wall and burst through it, then the one after and the one after that until she had broken through the last shifting crystal walkway.

Mother found herself in a large empty hall with columns so tall she could barely see them holding up the roof. The floor, walls and even the columns reflected everything around them. Mother walked forward cautiously and on guard. She could feel that something wasn't right about all this, it was like she could feel her reflections looking at her but the feeling she got from them wasn't of anger, hatred or feeling along those lines but they all felt sad, like they were trying to tell her that something bad was about to happen. Mother never understood how reflections could give out such an emotion when she wasn't feeling it her self but she wish she had paid them more attention. As she walked the room started to get a red glow about it and in the distance the source of it could be seen. On a pedestal was a red glowing crystal and the closer she got the stranger she felt. Mother had felt angry at what Adam and done to Lilith but that feeling was fading fast, she felt very complacent and feelings of apathy were washing over her. When mother finally got up close she felt like nothing mattered, she didn't care about anything that she did before. Suddenly all the Mirror versions of her screamed out her name, it got so loud that mother had to try and block out the sound. Eventually pitch got to high and all the mirror like surfaces shattered, along with the red crystal.

Mother felt her normal feelings returning but also another presence in the hall with her. Looking up she saw herself and quickly dismissed it... but slowing looking around at all the broken glass she realised that it wasn't a reflection. Mother jumped back just in time to dodge the fist that almost smacked into the back of her skull.

"Who are you?" My mother had to ask.

"I am not you, only I'm not at all different." It replied. Mother looked a bit puzzled. She didn't understand what that was meant to mean. "Are you smart? I don't have any of your powers and you can easily beat me!" Mother looked at the crack on the floor where the women in front of her had punched while trying to hit her. She obviously had strength and yet said she didn't.

"Look, just get out my way , I don't want to hurt you." My mother tried to reason with the woman.

"I don't want to hurt you and you can leave when ever you want.." Mother was beginning to catch on. I was obvious this thing wanted to hurt her and that she wouldn't get out the way. In fact everything she said was the opposite to what she meant. She was very bizarre to say the least.

"I'm so sorry!" The women shouted, but the look on her face as she flew at my mother told a different story, she wasn't sorry at all but was going to enjoy everything she was about to do. A fight broke out and mother quickly found out that they were equals in every aspect, this women was her copy. The fight was hard on both of them, both were tired and bleeding, the walls around them cracked, some pillars no longer held up the ceiling causing it to crack. Mother caught her second wind and went on the offensive in hopes of ending this as soon as possible but after a few lucky hits the copy got hers, it kicked mother into the ceiling causing the whole room to shake and rumble. Mother shot off from the ceiling at the copy but it suddenly flew away from her with a look of fear on it face. Mother looked around and the only real difference in the room was the natural sun light pouring into the room from the hole that was just created from her hitting the ceiling. Mother quickly speculated that this being had all her powers but there weaknesses and strengths must be reversed. Where as Mother got stronger and recovered faster in the sunlight, the copy must be weakened. Mother shot up out the hole and up into the sky then came down as fast as a meteorite. She collided with the roof causing it to give way and shatter letting all the light in. Mother glided down and found her copy lying down in the sun light, she looked burned and almost lifeless.

"You... can't pass now. Nothing awaits you past that door. Do not... gather your strength... things will... get easier from here." And with those words it closed it's eyes. Mother took in the warning, she knew the copy was right, things were going to get harder.

In the next room Mother found Adam sitting on his throne.

"Little one, do you really intend to take this insurrection any further? My angels are already recovering either in the sea, space, magma or waiting for a suitable host to take over. This is pointless, why risk your life any further? You know you can't win." Adam said trying to show mother the futility of her actions.

"Win? You speak like this is a game, life is no game where you can go about killing off the innocent, it's one thing to punish those for committing the crime of creating life but to kill the humans? They have barely began as a species and already you have condemned them you death."

"You foolish little angel! You do realise that if the humans learn to use their soul fields they will gain all the powers needed to destroy the world?

"Is that why you fear them so? You fear that the humans will take your throne? Humans will never discover their soul fields and wont need it power to take your throne. Because of what you have done today they will enter the world blind and be led astray with no guidance. They will learn at an alarming rate with no restraints to the point where their science will enough to topple the gods themselves."

Adam looked at the little angle before him with anger but also knew that she was right. He had to stop her so he could prevent the humans gaining the knowledge of science. Adam stood up from his chair and faster then you could blink had lunged at the tiny angle before him. His fist hit nothing but air as mother evaded and made her way up to Adams face and punched with all her might. Adam fell with a mighty thud but swatted mother away in the process. Adams strength was beyond belief, from one little swipe mother looked like she had been in a war zone. Walking was too painful so flying was her only option. Mother shot her eye beams at Adam and he blocked with his AT field but that was just to buy him some time to command the crystals around him. They made reflective surface that reflected the beams right back at mother eyes, she only had time to evade and save one eye from the full force of her own beam.

"Give it up little angle, I am far too powerful for you to defeat alone."

"You may be right about that but... you are an angle none the less and have the same fundamental weakness they all share." With that Mother took a deep breath and blew for all she was worth. Ice formed around Adam at an alarming rate, so fast that Adam could react fast enough to move before being completely frozen. Mother knew it wouldn't hold for more then a few seconds so acted quickly. With all her remaining strength she flew for all she was worth at Adams core. The Ice shattered and Adam swung his left had as fast as he could at the tiny angel, only it was too late. He missed and mother impacted his core, Adam froze but not from any ice or the low temperature, his body suddenly started glowing as a chemical reaction was spreading around his body before it turned into an explosion that shook the world.

In the frozen wasteland two floating, glowing objects remained.

"Very well. I will give the humans one chance to prove themselves but if they break it I will call my angles back and destroy them all.

"I know... and when that day comes they will be ready... and so will I. Adam froze in the forming Ice to await the day's the humans would eventually break break the laws of nature by experimenting on the first angel they find. Mother drifted the oceans until she eventually ended up on the eastern shore of Japan. She remained in a cave in her embryonic state until she was eventually came upon by a young couple that caused her to awaken and transform into her human baby state. As they were unable to have kids, they took her in and raised her never knowing her true past.

* * *

Review please.


	19. The Encroachment Type

Chapter 19

"Li... Re... I mean Ayanami!" The more one knows in this line of business the more one has to conceal what they know. I know Rei is actually Lilith, and everyone knows I call Rei by her last name to keep up appearances, The only time I ever call Rei by her first name, is during combat when things get hairy. "Are you ok?"

Rei, or rather Lilith, had supposedly sacrificed herself by self destructing her Eva to save me from Armisael, the sixteenth angel. And she did, in front of me was the same soul trapped in a vassal that was no different from the last, except the last was in a few hundred bits scattered around Japan. "I'm fine Ikari." Blunt as always but her eyes were telling me that she was a little disappointed in me, and I could hardly blame her.

I have to say though with all honesty the fight could have gone better had I not let my slowly encroaching manly pride get the better of me.

Flashback

I slowly awoke to light breathing tickling the back of my neck, I would like to say that the events of that night came flooding back as I woke up but they were already fresh in my mind. I turned over gently as not to wake the sleeping girl tightly holding me, I gazed upon her sleeping, peaceful face. Just by looking at her I knew she hadn't slept well in some time by the fading bags from under her eyes. Out of a need just to touch her I gently brushed a few strands away from her face. The slight touch caused her to pull herself closer burying her head in my chest and out of my view. Asuka was currently weak and defenceless, not because she was sleeping but because of everything that has happened her her. She was breaking, slowly but if things kept up as they are now I might of lost her forever. And I didn't want that. But with the dream I had I was overconfident on what I was capable of. I have my mothers powers but I am not her, I have not the experience nor the understanding of what I was about to face.

The alarms suddenly go off in Nervs HQ living quarters where me and Asuka were currently living as Misatos' apartment was currently structurally unstable, but really Nerv was just trying to find out what really happened there. I can hear fast moving foot steps moving towards our direction then stopping in front of the door. Before they can open it, I dress myself and open the door to a shocked looking Misato. Putting my index finger to my lips then looking towards Asuka Misato quickly understands that I don't want to wake her up, then I closed the door.

We move at a quick pace as Misato explains the situation.

"An angel has been spotted on the outskirts of the city. It's currently circling the city, probably to find the best way to enter the Geofront. It seems to have no long range weaponry but rather a very strong AT field that differs from once previously seen. Visual reports state that it looks like a 'double helix torus'."

My brain raced for a few seconds to understand what Misato just said. "So... it looks like a circular strand of DNA?" I asked trying to grasp any understanding. Although Misato was in a bit of a panic she let out a small sad chuckle.

"Hahaha, I made the same comment to Ritsuko. sigh But yeah that's the jist of it." After a few minutes we made our way into my Eva's holding cage. Everything was set up, it just need a pilot. I was in and out the changing room in seconds earning a few surprised glances from the techs but I ignored them. I had an angel to defeat.

The Eva shot up to the outskirts where I was greeted my Unit 00, Lilith and was handed a rifle. I would have liked to have asked for some information about the angel but Lilith was playing the role of Rei and wouldn't break character.

"The angle is currently making it's way in your direction. Shinji you are in lead position, Rei, your are to back up Shinji." We heard Misato orders clearly and quickly got into position and awaited the angel. I think it was safe to say that I finally agreed with Asuka's nickname for me. After everything that happened and having Asuka accept me I started to feel invincible. When ones head floats above the clouds, the sight can become dizzying.

The second I saw the Angel I let out every bullet in my rifle. Every missed shot kicked up earth caking the area in mud clouds until there was no sign of the angel. I wasn't completely naive, I knew it was still alive. Grabbing a pistol from the weapons rack I drew my knife and made my way into the dust. I couldn't see anything past a few meters of the Eva's external cameras. Which was unsettling as the dust should have settled faster then this.

"Shinji get out of there, the dust isn't clearing and we can barely get a reading on you for some reason." I wasn't in the mood to disobey orders and I didn't feel comfortable with this level of visibility. This was obviously the Angels doing so I started making my way back. After a few minutes of walking and radio silence my confidence was all gone. Something was wrong I should have been out of the dust cloud but it seemed to go on forever. Then I slapped myself, I have x-ray vision, I can easily see through this. Concentrating I started looking through the dust then for some reason the dust shattered like glass as if an illusion was lifted and the radio came blazing back to life.

"Shinji! Fight back! What's wrong! Shinji!" Misato kept reaping over the communication channel. I was then suddenly filled with pain around my legs and lower body. Looking to the monitors I saw the angel, now a single strand of white light entwined, constricting and piercing through the legs and lower half of my Eva. "AHHHHHHHhhHAHHHHHHHHaaahHHHH!" I couldn't help as scream as the pain intensified as I felt the angel attempting to merge with my Eva. I could see the Angel jolt slightly whenever I heard Lilith's voice over the comm sayings 'Fire' But the angel was unaffected by the bullets. As my arms were free I made a desperate attempt to free my self, all the while still screaming from the unimaginable pain. With my knife in reach I grabbed it then the angel. With me now holding the Angel it turned its attention away from Rai to me as I quickly made a wild slash at it. It quickly untangled it's self from my Eva beading and broken legs and shot off towards Lilith.

Even in the pain I was in I couldn't let the Angel hurt Lilith. My pride and stupidity put me in this situation and I wasn't gonna let Lilith pay the price for it. I reached out and caught the angels end, I felt it burning my had but it didn't last long as it flicked itself in such a way that my Eva was sent flying into Unit 00, we both crashed into the nearby hills. My Eva was not able to move and made no attempts to heal itself. It was probably my mothers way of punishing me for being reckless but I really wish she had picked a better time.

"Ikari, I'll take it from here." Lilith said in Rei's monotonous way.

I watched her her clamber her Eva back to it's feet, then she ran up to the angel and made a grab for it. The angel wrapped itself around her Eva and started doing whatever it had done to me. It didn't last long though as I heard screams of protest over the comm before the area was filled with a bright light and a thunderous explosion shook the ground and levelled everything within a three mile radios.

My limp body was pulled out of the Eva and was quickly taken to a medical area specially made for me by my father. It was more like a tanning salon with all the bright lights emitting man made sun rays to help me heal quicker. It helped a little but with the sun setting I would have to wait until the next sun rise to heal fully. I was wheeled out of the special room in a wheelchair and was assaulted by Asuka seconds later. She was angry, or at least that's what she wanted me to believe. The doctor didn't stop her assault, he probably knew why she was acting like that and left me to take my punishment. But it ended abruptly when Asuka broke my lip with hard punch. My legs, though not broken were still feeling the effects of the Angel so for now were useless to me, so I slowly wheeled the chair close to a now sobbing Asuka, her anger gone, replaced with her true feelings of sadness and fear of losing me, but most of all of the though of being left alone. I reached out and pulled her to me. She cried harder, and through the sobs kept repeating...

"you shit... you baka... you bastard." Always quietly but they weren't used to insult, but it was her only way at that time to get across to me how much it hurt her to see me that way. I'm meant to be her pillar off strength in these hard times and yet I keep crumbling away under the slightest touch.

"I'm sorry Asuka... I... I promise I wont make you cry again." I was a big promise and I expected Asuka to have a comeback for it but she didn't. She believed me so I would never make her cry again.

When the sun finally rose up, Asuka took me out to corridor of the ward we were in to where the sun was shining through the windows. It felt good having the sun rays energising me, pains faded fast and I could feel my legs again now that the nerves were healing. Lilith was was wheeled by and after our brief exchange was taken out the ward somewhere else. I would not see her again until my hardest opponent to date shows his head. Nagisa Kaworu.

* * *

R&R


End file.
